Alchemy Can't Gain Everything
by RoyMustangsBabe
Summary: Edward comes home after being injured, but Roy isn't letting him off the hook that easy. Ed learns that being a dog of the military and obeying Roy is going to get in the way of what he really wants, in an area Alchemy can't help him.
1. The Hospital

Disclaimer:I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or any aspect of it. If I did I would rule the world. But I don't...yet.

"Edward Elric! Look at me right now!" Ed stubbornly turned his back on Winry. She rolled her eyes. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to face it.

"I don't have to do anything!" He pulled the white sheet over his head, which slightly unnerved Winry, since they were in a hospital. She took it off and he put his hands over his head, as if awaiting a slap.

"You shouldn't have left! I told you to just stay, and see what happened!" He turned to face her and his golden eyes met her blue ones. Ed had been out on his military duties again, but this time, he was hurt. Some lunatic shot him and now he ended up in the hospital once again.

"It's my duty, Winry. I have to do what the military tells me too, or else I can't find out anything about the stone and get Al's body back. This is just one more thing I have to deal with, but it'll be worth it. You'll see." After that he broke the gaze and turned back around on the cot. Within moments he was asleep.

_Ed. I just worry about you._

Winry left the blank hospital room outside to wait with Al. He was sitting there, in his normal, solemn thinking mode.

"It's because of me, isn't it Winry?" She turned to him. He was still staring at the ground with his beady red eyes.

"What do you mean, Al?" He stood up trying not to face her. She knew the little Al that she had remembered was hurt and scared right now, but she couldn't do anything to comfort him.

"It's my fault...that Ed's in the hospital again. I just know it. He doesn't need to get my body back if it means I have to lose him! I can live like this, knowing I'm the reason Ed is always hurt." Then he walked away, his metal body creaking as he went. The doctor was slowly walking down the hall, probably ready to tell Winry the news.

She's seen Ed survive so many things; His attempt at bringing back a human, his dangerous encounter with Scar, and even a few pots in the head from Aunt Pinako. But one of these days, he might get so hurt that a hospital can't help him. Finally the doctor reached the uncomfortable chair that Winry was sitting on.

"You're one of Edward's relatives, I presume?" Winry nodded, biting her nails.

"Friend, actually." Ed's only surviving family was his father, who still had never come home to see him in years. Winry couldn't even remember what he looked like.

"Well, Edward has suffered a bit of damage to his abdomen, but he's going to be alright. There will be no long term effects, for it wasn't such a harsh wound. I do however, recommend that he stay at home with supervision in case anything occurs. There will be medicine and it is required he be bandaged again everyday. If any severe bleeding occurs, you must contact the hospital ASAP." Winry nodded. Once again, Ed needed to be supervised like a child.

"When can he come home?" The doctor looked at his clipboard, and smiled before walking off again.

"He can go home tomorrow. Have a nice day." Winry looked in the window of Ed's room, and he was sleeping peacefully like he hadn't before.

_Home. We can all be a family again like we used to. Ed will finally be home._

He wouldn't think of it that way. Home would just be another thing he considered his restriction. It would be just another thing holding him back from getting his hands on what he really wanted. Ed always thought that way. Then Winry saw one of the nurses walking her way.

"Ms. Winry, you have a phone call."


	2. Guests

**Disclaimer**_ - I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did you wouldn't be reading this disclaimer. If I did I wouldn't be writing this - It would already be in a super awesome episode._

**Chapter 2**

Winry headed towards the front desk, where a busy nurse handed her a phone. Once she put the receiver to her ear, she could hear the low, manly voice in the background.

"Hello?" She sounded like a nervous child.

"It's Mustang." A quick greeting, but a greeting nonetheless.

"Hello Colonel Mustang. What's this about?"

"Ed better not be disabled, how is he?" It seemed Mustang thought of Ed more of a Military Dog then a friend.

"Ed'll be fine. He has to stay home for a while." Mustang's voice turned angry.

"That idiot, he didn't take any others with him on that mission, and look where it lands him. Listen, Winry, I'm arranging a train to take me there tomorrow afternoon. Hawkeye will be accompanying me. Do you think it's possible you can provide accommodations?" He sounded stern to the point where her answer wouldn't matter. He was coming whether there was room or not.

"It's short notice, but I'm sure Aunt Pinako would be fine with it."

"Thank you. Bye." Without waiting for a similar farewell, Mustang hung up. Winry handed the phone back to the nurse. She had a long night ahead of her to prepare her house for the three guests. Pinako isn't going to be happy. So knowing Ed was sleeping, she went back home.

--

When Winry arrived, Pinako was waiting on the porch in a small, comfortable chair.

"How's Edward?" Winry took a seat beside the old woman and sighed. He wasn't going to be alright once he got home. This little old lady didn't look strong, but she had an arm.

"He's fine. He fell asleep, but he can leave the hospital-"

"And come here, eh? Just wait until he gets here I swear I'm going to find my biggest pan and-" She was about to answer but changed her tone. "I just hope he's alright." Pinako sighed and stared off into the distance.

"Uhm, Roy and Lt. Hawkeye are coming too..." Winry awaited what she thought would be a horrible reaction. Instead, Pinako just nodded, unaffected.

"They called. I have two cots in the spare room set up for them. Everything's fine..."

"Well where is Ed going to sleep? Ed and Al always had the spare room, and the only other room is mine." Wait a minute...

"Well, I was planning on-"

"NO NO NO! You are not making me share a room with Ed! He snores and whines all night! NO!" She was ready to throw a tantrum. One time when they were little, Winry, Ed, and Al tried a camping out night in a tent, and she had felt Ed's wrath of kicking, heard his loud whimpers accompanied by his obnoxious snores.

"Don't be such a baby! It's just a few nights, you'll survive." There was no way she would be able to fight back with Pinako, so she went into the house. After she went into her room, she already noticed her bed was pushed to the corner to squeeze in another. With a sigh, she laid onto the comfy mattress, and fell asleep.


	3. Roy Arrives

**Disclaimer - **_I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I do own this story. It's a pretty good one too, eh? Hey, I'd rather own FullMetal, but this is good enough._

**Chapter 3 - Roy Arrives**

Winry's eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the sunny rays coming through the window and illuminating the room. Recalling everything that happened yesterday, she sighed and got dressed. Not only was Ed coming home, Roy and Riza would be coming, along with their smug and quiet attitudes, which often got on Winry's nerves. After dressing in jeans and a black tank top(attempting to be more conservative then her usual clothes) she headed downstairs where she smelled Pinako's cooking. Pinako most likely felt bad for making Winry have to share a room with Ed.

She ate the hearty breakfast, and then left to pick-up Ed. Winry couldn't trust Pinako to pick Ed up, one of them would end up dead before the left the hospital parking lot with the constant tossing of insults. The automatic doors slid open and Winry went down the bland halls until reaching Ed's door. Looking inside, he was already dressed and ready. From what it looked like, he was yelling at one of the nurses who wanted for him to be in a wheel chair. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"A wheelchair? I don't need to be confined to a _wheelchair!_ How about I dropkick you in the face, then we'll see who needs a wheelchair!" Ed yelled. The poor nurse backed away in a calm manner.

"Maybe we should get you a booster seat on it." Ed's eyes turned anime angry, Winry ran to hold him back as he began to kick and flail.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD BE TAKEN AS A 3 YEAR OLD CHILD!" After the usual "She didn't say that," Ed cooled off and limped out of the room.

"I'm sorry, he's just a little touchy about his height." The nurse giggled and left the room. Winry left to follow Ed, who was probably attacking another nurse at this point.

The car ride home was all an uncomfortable silence, the only thing being on their minds was Ed's job. Even Al was silent, who hadn't talked to Ed since he was in the hospital. Winry had said a thousand times to just quit, and he would be safer, but nothing would stop Ed from his goal. When the car pulled up to the familiar house, Ed looked uneasy knowing what would come. Al hurried up and ran into the house.

"Take cover!" A pan, followed by a pot came flying out of the house and Ed ducked just in time to avoid getting smacked. Pinako stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at Ed with a spoon in her hand.

"Same old Pinako." he said laughing. Winry smiled and leaned against the car. Ed tried to go to greet Pinako, only to be greeted with the spoon to his face.

"You stupid boy! I told you to be smart, I told you not to get hurt, and now look what happens! I can't believe you!" Ed curled up as Pinako continued to beat him with the spoon.

"Ow-Stop it you old hag!" Pinako's face lit up with anger. She went inside. Ed peeked his head up, thinking he hurt her feelings. Then out of no where, a pot came through the open doorway and Ed was soon on the ground. While he was gone, it seems he had forgotten the one rule of the house.

Pinako always wins.

"Does it hurt?" asked Winry, walking over to Ed's side. Ed smiled and stood up.

"Not as much as my pride." Just then a black car pulled up, and an angry Roy came out of the door, followed by a worried Riza.

'_Uh-oh. I was never told they were going to be here.' _Thought Ed. He tried to lighten the mood with a nervous smile and wave.

"Hey guys, I was just going to call you when-"

"Save it Edward. We'll talk about this later. You still have orders, the first one being get all my luggage out of the car and put it in the guest room." Roy left him, not awaiting a comeback or question, and went into the house. Riza just nodded to Ed, and followed Roy.

"Since when were they coming?" Ed asked Winry.

"Since they called us yesterday." They both went to the black car and took out a few suitcases to take into the house. Ed had already figured he'd be sharing rooms with Winry. Looking at the suitcase, he realized he was already doing miscellaneous chores for Roy, but what was new. At least he felt useful again.

It was going to be a long, long day.

**

* * *

So, I think that was pretty good. My computer is being stupid so it's going to be hard to keep adding chapters. This is my first FullMetal FanFic...well my first FanFic period, haha. Thanks for reading and thanks to the people who left reviews! Next update will be...in 2 reviews.**

C'mon, just two.


	4. A Dog's Work

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. This fact makes me sad. Very sad. But my story rocks. Enough said._

* * *

**So Chapter 4! Yay! This story is going a lot better then I expected it to. Thank you sooo much to all the reviewers and readers. If I didn't get feedback, I probably wouldn't write. **

**Chapter 4 - A Dog's Work**

Ed sat down at Pinako's table across from Roy, who was sitting there with his smug "I'm better then you" expression. Winry and Riza sat with them, observing the glare that passed between the two alchemists. Pinako came with a cup of coffee for Roy.

"Thank you, Pinako. I apologize for intruding on such short notice, but I needed to speak to Edward about some military business. You have a lovely home." Pinako smiled at him, very happy at the compliment. Pinako was always polite to people who had manners, which was why Edward was always hit by any nearby cooking utensils.

"No problem Mr. Mustang." Then Roy's gaze turned back to Edward.

"So what did you come here for?" Ed said casually, already irritated with Roy's attitude. Roy put down his coffee and clasped his hands together.

"Edward, after that mission, we got no word from you. We didn't hear if you were in a hospital, alive, or dead. Either way, the mission was a failure, and I have some men out there right now looking for those documents. I told you to _take alchemists with you._ I don't know why you're so ignorant as to think you can take on a full-grown man by yourself." Ed twitched at the "full-grown" part of the sentence.

"I don't know where _you _get off coming here to whine about a mission. I was sitting there in a hospital and all you could think of was your _stupid_ mission!" Once Roy's mouth opened to say something back, Riza intervened.

"Both of you boys quiet. Your useless insults are getting you nowhere. Get to the point of the conversation." Winry nodded in agreement. Roy sighed and continued.

"Anyways, Edward, there's another mission for you in Central." Ed sighed.

"Can't you go get another alchemist for the job?" Roy shook his head.

"Let me explain the mission. Recently, a group of rowdy rebels have formed a group against the military. There've been riots and fights breaking out everywhere, and recently one our soldiers were killed trying to calm a riot down and-"

"By calm you mean hold a gun to everyone's face and try to send them to jail." Ed huffed. Roy ignored the comment and went on with the mission.

"Now we have to find the group before they hurt anyone else. It could be a civilian, the military, anybody. We have too many out there right now searching for the crowd, we need you." Ed leaned back in his chair.

"Not interested." He stared at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter if you're interested or not, Edward, you're part of the military, you will do your mission." Ed looked just sat there. He remembered having to face the facts of giving up anything and everything for the military.

"Look, Roy, I just got out of the hospital today. I want to stay home for a while. Next time I might not be so lucky." Winry sighed. How could Roy just come and try to take Ed away again? He can't just go back on another mission. Sometimes Winry wondered how it would be if Ed hadn't joined the military.

"We understand, that's why we won't need you for another three weeks. Until then, we hope you'll be able to put up with us, Pinako." Roy told her as she came to fill up his cup of coffee again.

"Of course." Pinako replied. Ed just stood up to go to his room. Winry stood up too.

"Why do you always take him away? Give him a break. He isn't a dog - He's human." Tears started to come to her eyes. She had no idea how Ed put up with being treated like a dog.

"Once he got into the military, he became a dog. Remember that." Winry turned away to follow Ed. When she opened the door to her room, he was sitting on his bed, staring at the pocketwatch he always carried. She went and sat in front with him. Gently, she took the watch from his hands.

"Is this worth it?" Ed looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked back down at the watch. It was exquisite work, looking a little worn after the years, but still in good condition.

"Is this watch - being in the military - Worth being treated like a dog? Is it really worth putting your life on the line for research? Can you tell me that staying home isn't worth as much as this watch?" He looked down at his hands.

"Sometimes I wonder. But worth is greatly associated with priority. Is my brother's body worth putting my life on the line? The answers yes. Is it worth taking orders from Roy? Yeah, it is. If that's what it takes for my goal, I'm going to do it, no matter what it takes. Even if that means staying away from home." Winry handed the watch back. The watch that kept him away, kept him in danger, and tore everyone and everything apart. She laid on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Al doesn't want it. He doesn't think it's worth it. Al has you, and he'd never give that up for his body back. Are you doing this out of guilt, or because it's another job?" She turned to face him. He was still staring at the watch.

"Either way, it doesn't sound very good, does it? I am guilty for Al, there's no denying that. It's my fault."

"But he doesn't want to lose you. If you die, you'll owe him much, much more. If you settle down, and stop treating him like a soul in a trash can and like a human, you will have paid your dues. He doesn't want his body - He wants to be treated like a person again."

"If only it was that easy." It was silent for a minute, both the young teenager's minds were filled with thoughts that were best left unexpressed.

"I just don't want to lose you." Winry's voice was soft and gentle. It was surprising to talk to Winry in a way that didn't include insults, but it was nice. He stared off to the window, as evening took over. He set his pocketwatch on the table. There was tomorrow to think of the military. It was good to be home, and it'd be even better if Roy would get off his back. Maybe quitting was more of an option then he thought. Or maybe Winry was just getting to him.

Whatever he was, he had to keep his mind set on his ultimate goal.

For now he was a dog of the military. Until everything was put right again, he would sacrifice his safety and his home.

Saftey for Research.

Home for Al.

That's equivalent exchange, right?

* * *

**In my opinion, that was the best chapter yet. Everything seems to be flowing right along, until next chapter. I've decided not to be like some writers and make everything obvious.**

**I'm going to twist your expectations.**

Mwaha.

**--Thank yous...**

**Anicka-Thank you soo much! I'm glad I made you happy D**

**Silver Sliver-Thank you! More's coming soon!**

**teen13-Indeed I will update.**

**animechick50-You're my first review ever! I updated, so please don't pull out your rabid squirells. That would make me sad.**

**Sorry I couldn't thank you guys in earlier chapters.**


	5. A Tireswing

**Disclaimer: **_Once again, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. This is making me sad. I now dislike disclaimers greatly. They make me feel like I own nothing. But I own this story. Let's press on_

**Chapter 5 - A Tireswing**

Ed's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. They seemd to change almost everyday. He looked to the other bed, where he expected to see Winry sleeping soundly. Instead, he noticed, he was leaning right on his pillow.

_When in the world did this happen?_

Without another thought he got up, careful not to disturb Winry. He looked at her for a moment. She had her arms curled up as if she was scared, yet she looked completely adorable like a child. Shaking these thoughts, he went downstairs to see Roy & Riza, already up having another cup of coffee. Roy saw Ed sleepily descend the stairs.

"Hello, Edward." Ed looked over, as if he was trying to stay out of the spotlight. The last thing Ed wanted was another ordeal with Roy and Riza.

_That sounds good together. Roy and Riza, Roy and Riza..._

Ed tried to shake the morning thoughts that always seem to fuzz up in your mind once the day begins. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

"Rough night?" Riza asked. Ed shook his head. Roy laughed that deep, short laugh, that always seemed to make Ed mad.

"How could he of had a rough night? He was sleeping right next to Winry." Ed blushed deep crimson, as Pinako came into the room. She looked angry.

"You did what?" Edward flinched. He looked to see there was no spoon in her hand, but there was plenty of ceramic mugs to go around.

"She just fell asleep there, nothing happened, I swear!" He put his hands out in front of him innocently. Roy that stupid good-for-nothing tattler. Always getting Ed in trouble.

"Really? Well I know you guys'll fall in love, no doubt about that, but the rest of that can wait." She pointed a finger at Ed as if to harm him, then slowly retreated back into the kitchen.

"Sheesh, Roy. Riza not giving in to you?" Ed laughed, but Roy blushed and Riza nearly spit out her coffee. He received a deadly glare from both of them.

"Haha, Pinako, can I get some coffee?" He was still giggling to himself. Seeing Roy in any negative state did sometimes amuse Ed, since his proud, dominating, state got old.

"Ed, you don't need coffee. You don't need to stunt your growth anymore as it is." Roy once again entered his calm and superior state. Ed started to twitch as he almost lunged across the table. Ed's screams were inaudible compared the yells of Pinako to get off "the nice man."

That was what woke Winry up.

She heard bangs, yells, and screams, which she assumed already that was Ed and Roy clashing. Those two never do seem to get along, she sighed and looked around.

_Did I fall asleep in Ed's bed?_

She was sure she did, but she would never, ever admit that. Changing into her regular black mini skirt and top, she headed downstairs. Ed seemed to have left the situation, most likely to cool off on a walk. Roy and Riza were reading a newspaper and just sitting there. Is that all they ever do? Read and drink coffee?

Winry went outside and sat on the tireswing, with no one to push her. She remembered when they were little, Ed and Al would always come out to push her, to see who could get her higher. She hadn't sat here for a long time. It's pretty lonely at the house with only Pinako. When Ed came back, there was nothing better then just sitting out here and talking.

Suddenly someone came up from behind and started to push her gently. She laughed and turned around to see who it was. It was Roy. He saw her face in bewilderment, but felt no need to explain his actions.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her. She still swayed on the swing.

"Just thinking." He pushed her again.

"About Ed?" Why was Mustang all of a sudden caring about what Winry thought? To him she thought she was nothing but an adolescent girl whom was ''supposedly'' in love with Ed.

"I guess." She didn't want to let him in. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't know if she thought about Ed in the way everyone thought. "Why do you send him on so many missions, so far away?" Roy stopped pushing for a minute.

"Well, everything's kind of far away from Resembool. I send Ed on a lot of missions, I know. He needs to grow up though. That's why I send him on so many. Each one he'll learn something, each one he'll become a better person. That's what Maes used to do for me." Winry remembered Maes Hughes. He was such a nice guy. Even though at times, he didn't seem full of wisdom, he never ceased to help people out.

"It's just hard, being lonely." She swung through the air, half as carefree as she did when she was a girl. Roy did have decency. Even enough to explain himself to her.

"You don't have to be lonely. You and I, we're the ones who always have to keep Ed in check. He loses it sometimes. You can come and visit us, we're always in the same place." There was a hint of humor in his voice. Winry giggled. She saw Ed start back up the dirt path that led to the house.

"See you later." Winry nodded as Mustang went back in the house. Ed walked up to her and leaned up against the tree that the tireswing was on.

"Are you okay, Ed?" He just nodded, and she can tell where he went. He went to the cemetary, as he did whenever he was back home.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Winry's swing slowed down to a sway.

"About what?" Winry hoped Ed would open up like he did last night.

"Home. I do want to stay here, but I can't give up. It's so hard being away from everyone. After last night, the values of things started to change."

"What changed?" Ed looked away from Winry.

"You've always been there for me Winry. It's becoming more and more apparent as time goes on. People come and people go, but you're always there standing, waiting for me to come to you. But I never really have. It means a lot to me, Win." Since when was Ed so sentimental?

"I'm always going to be here. Waiting for you to come home and tell me everything. I'll always listen."

"I know." said Ed. Winry nodded and for a minute the two, blonde, teens sat there in silence, until Pinako called them in.

**Aw, that was a sweet chapter. And I bet all of you are wondering, why's Roy all nice? That's good. I like when people wonder**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I'll put all the names of the Chp. 5 reviewers on Chapter 6**


	6. Automail Alchemist

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FMA. I probably never will. But aha, I own a few DVD's. So in a way, I do own FMA. Yay. _

**Chapter 6 - Automail Alchemist**

After being called inside, Winry first went into the basement to mess around with automail. Most likely the wierdest tactic ever used to calm someone down. But for Winry to escape a world of screws and nuts, she entered a new world filled with...screws and nuts. So she grabbed her wrench, and set down for work. Meanwhile, upstairs, Ed was already provoking Roy to get angry. It somehow satisfied Ed to see that pompous jerk out of his "Proper and Calm" state.

"So, Roy, how's you and Riza doing?" Roy didn't give in. He knew of Ed's goal.

"If there were a 'Roy and Riza,' I surely wouldn't inform you." It was like a game of 'Who has the better Reply?' Neither of them ever won.

"Aha, so she's _still_ not giving in to you? Now that's a smart woman." Riza, who had mysteriously disappeared, would somehow be flattered by that.

"No, quite the opposite. I haven't given into her."

_So Roy wants to play it like that, huh? Well, let's see him stay smug to this._

"So how many times did you attempt to grope her?" That wiped Roy's smirk off his face. It also brung Pinako in the room, who looked angry. "Well, I better get going now." Ed said nervously as he ran upstairs as fast as he could. Everyone had a breaking point, and Ed could assume Roy's was particularly painful.

Roy exhaled and got up from his seat. He regained his calm exterior and went downstairs. He didn't remember ever going down here before, but it couldn't be too bad. There was metal scattered on the floor, and a tidy collection of screws, organized by size on a desk. On the wall there was a large collection of tools including wrenches, screwdrivers, pliers, and countless others, some Roy couldn't even name. Then, he saw Winry, sitting at another desk, with a light, intently working on something.

"Hello." Winry jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey." She looked relieved and turned back around.

"What is this you're working on?" He was indicating the object that at this point looked like a hunk of metal and wires.

"It's just a new type of automail. I'm trying to improve Ed's so he can move a little faster without breaking it again." Now that Roy thought of it, the ''hunk of metal'' did slighty resemble a hand.

"So, in a way you're an alchemist too." Winry turned around.

"What do you mean?" She set the wrench down to listen.

"Think of it this way. You take metal, and determine what type it is - steel, iron, etc. Then, you take it, break it down, and reassemble it into what you desire. Alchemists take a material, determine what it's made of, break it down, and create something new. You're pratically the same." Winry looked at him thoughtfully.

"I never really thought of it like that. I certainly can't do what Ed can do, though." Roy laughed.

"And Ed certainly can't do what you can do. He brags about you all the time, how you're "the greatest mechanic" anyone can ever have. What you can do takes skill, like alchemy takes skill. Someone needs to practice in either subjects to be good in it." Roy sat down in an extra chair at the side of the desk.

"When did you start learning about alchemy?" She continued to work on the ''hand.''

"When I was around nine, I guess you could've call me a 'pyromaniac.' So I decided, instead of small little matches, how about something real big? So I studied alchemy to learn how to make fire, and I ended up liking the concept of being able to create things. I stuck with it."

"Wow, that's slightly destructive." Roy smiled.

"I was a destructive kid."

So Roy and Winry sat there, talking about alchemy, automail, Ed, and anything else that came to mind.

**IMPORTANT**

**Alright, I've encountered a slight problem.**

**I kind of forgot to make Al do anything in the last four chapters.**

**I don't really like Al that much, but if any of you are fans, I can make him get into the story.**

**If you guys just want him to stay out, I'll only use him when I need him to spy or something.**

**So now that that's out of my way, let me thank my Chapter Five reviewers!**

**TheVibesAlchemist - **Aha, thank you! I update quite often, since I have no life, so I work very well with impatience

**SoundOfLight - **Thank you so much! You give me self esteem D! And don't count out your guesses, it's within my nature to surprise people!

**Anicka - **I Love Roy too. You're my most loyal reviewer. Thank you so much!

**BlaznXrapture - **I updated for you! I know you reviewed on Chapter One and this section is Chapter Five reviewers, but I thought you'd feel special to see your name here


	7. Good Outcomes Never Guaranteed

**Disclaimer** - _Need I say I don't own FullMetal Alchemist? You already know I don't. I know I don't. We all know I don't. Disclaimers are so repetitive. Grawl. On with the chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 - Good Outcomes Never Guaranteed**

Ed peered over the stairs. The coast was clear, Roy was nowhere in sight. Niether was Riza, Pinako, Al, or Winry. That reminded Ed, where had Al gone off to? He hadn't seen him in days.

Curiously, he looked out into the yard, where he first found Pinako watering her plants.

"Hey, Pinako, do you know where Al went off too?" She looked at Ed and nodded.

"I saw him walking off in the direction of your old house." Al was already hanging onto the past, and they had just got here. Exhaling, he took off down the old, dirt road. Resembool wasn't anything fantastic. Most of it was fields, trees, and small farms scattered here and there. After a short few minutes of running, Ed could already see his brother sitting at the old tree next to the house's small remains. Al had his solemn, thinking look on his face, showing he had been deep in thought for a while.

_How in the world could he sneak off here without me noticing? _Then again, Ed hadn't been paying much attention to Al. He had a lot of other things on his mind.

"Miss me?" he said to Al, taking a seat beside his brother. Al stayed his silent self. That's been very typical of him lately.

"Brother, why did we burn this house down?" Ed looked toward the rubble that they used to call a home. It looked pitiful now, but years ago it was the almighty comfort zone to come back to.

"Why all the questions?" Ed didn't need this house to come back to. When he burned it down, he knew there was no coming back to everything that happened there.

"I don't want to travel anymore, Ed. Even if it means I'll never achieve the dream of having our bodies back. Can't you figure things out about the Philosopher's Stone here?" Al thought it was that simple of quitting. To just give up, here and now.

"I can't just do that. The military gives me information on everything I need to know. Somehow, I'll get your body back. If you don't want to travel me, fine." Ed waited for the old "I will travel with you" reply, but it didn't come.

_Maybe Al needs a break as much as I do._

"Let's not think about it for the rest of the time we're here. Let's just enjoy ourselves, we deserve a vacation." Al nodded.

"You're right. Let's go back." So the two brothers headed back to the Rockbell house, where they always had a home.

As soon as Ed entered the house Al went to talk to Pinako, so Ed climbed down to the basement where he knew Winry was. He also saw another unpleasant guest, and he looked awfullly close to where Winry sat.

"So, Roy, giving up on Riza and going for someone younger?" Winry turned around and gave Ed a rude look.

"It's not like that, we were talking." Roy stood up and smiled.

"What, are you jealous Ed?"

"Well, if nothing is going on, as you claim, there's no reason to be."

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a crush on Winry." Ed stood still. That was the first time both the teenagers had been accused of anything in each other's presence. Normally people would tease Ed and Winry alone. Ed just turned and went upstairs. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for Winry. But he knew Winry would never feel the same - She still thought of them as sister and brother.

Or maybe that was just him expecting the worse, as he's been trained to do. He was part of the military. Good outcomes never guaranteed.

Winry watched as Ed slowly climbed the stairs. Roy looked a little regretful on what he said. She just shook her head and told him to nevermind. He didn't know it was a touchy subject.

But that couldn't stop Winry from thinking of it. If Ed did have feelings, and if she had feelings herself, where would it go? He'd be gone all the time, and she'd be stuck home worrying. Feelings && Romance are always tricky.

Good out comes never guaranteed.

* * *

**Eh, so that was not only a story mover, but a catch up story for Al .**

**Sorry because in my book this was a late update.**

**It's hard to write two fanfics at a time, && Keep up with daily stuff.**

**Thanks to my Chapter 6 Reviewers...**

**BlaznXRapture - **Thank you! I'm glad you felt special

**WinryRockbell2- ** Ah, I let you down. This chapter is short, but it took a bit to write. I'm glad you like the story, Thanks!

**Animechick50 - **Ha, sorry, but I put Al in the chapter. Ed didn't hurt me, but he did threaten me that if I ever forgot Al again, he would take off his arm and beat me really hard.

**Anicka **- Roy all the way. I mean look at him, he's gorgeous! I'm going to take your other idea into consideration to make a OneShot. Thanks!


	8. Peace At Last

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Maybe you do. If so, I will give you a piece of gum for it. Enticing, eh? Well you think about it then tell me. On with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Peace At Last**

After Ed left, Mustang looked regretful. He was a proud man, admitting he was wrong wasn't possible, but Winry looked a bit hurt, because Ed had never backed down on an insult. For being a teenager, he was almost as proud as Mustang was. So in his words, he was the 'nice guy,' and upon his regret, would tell Ed he was wrong.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go talk to Ed." She looked up at Roy.

"Thanks." Ah, the duties of Mustang. They were tiring and degrading. As he got up from the basement, he looked at the time. He had been down there for almost an hour.

_'I can't even stand Hawkeye that long. What makes Winry so different?' _

Roy couldn't stand the fact that Ed could be right. Roy was a _man,_ Winry was still a girl. No way could the honorable Mustang develop feelings for someone who wasn't even near his age. Damnit Ed, stop confusing everyone. Ed was in his room, looking out the window, leaning on the edge. He's just a boy inside, no matter how tough he acts, whether it's mature or like a baby. The time were rare where Mustang could consider Ed a man.

"I don't understand you, Elric." Ed turned around, realizing he had company. Seeing it was Mustang, he turned around unphased and disappointed.

"What don't you get?" Roy took a step forward, formally of course.

"You've been through quite a lot. You've lost more things then a regular boy should ever have to lose. But you never try to gain anything. It's always been a fight."

"What's confusing about that? I don't deserve to gain anything yet." Roy sat down on the bed and sighed. It was time for his nice genes to come out and console Ed.

"You're wrong Ed." Ed turned around and looked at Mustang, surprised and intrigued. "I've seen you work with the military. You're the most dedicated person, let alone kid I've ever met. Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself." Ed slightly smiled.

"You sound like my mom."

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

Winry was finally done with the design of Ed's new 'hand.' She marched up to the stairs and sat with Al, whom was sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey Winry." Winry smiled at him.

"You're in a good mood."

"I've decided something Winry." Winry looked at him, interested.

"What?"

"I'm going to make Ed quit the military."

"Why? Don't you want your body back?" Al didn't reply right away.

"No. Not if he's going to keep on getting hurt. I want it to stop, Winry. We can stay here, and not worry about it for the rest of our lives."

"It's not that simple, Al." Al looked at her.

"Why is everyone still telling me that? It is that easy! He can just quit!"

"He can't just quit. He's been working on this for years."

"Yeah, he has, and it's about time to stop. We're not going to get any closer. Besides, don't you want him to stay?" Winry looked away.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Al. Your brother's been working hard, and all of it was for you. It's what he wants, and there's no priority he would move in front of you." It didn't matter if she wanted him to quit, although she did. Ed's mind was set and there was nothing that could change it.

"I don't care what you say, Winry, I can make him do it. And if you're not going to help me, fine." Winry sighed, and walked away. She couldn't help Al. She knew making Ed stop after all this time was wrong and selfish, but how would she convince him?

If she didn't care about him, she wouldn't feel so tempted to help Al. She wanted Ed to stay home. She wanted him to be happy. But all Ed would say was that Winry was nagging and holding him back. Could he feel any regret for leaving her all the time, in a small, country town?

She did miss him when he left. But did he even once miss her?

* * *

Back upstairs, Roy and Ed were finally getting along. It had taken such a long time, but for once, they had a conversation that didn't lead to an insult and someone (normally Ed,) storming away. Recently they were having a conversation, that included each other's past.

"Do you remember anything about your father?" Ed asked Roy. Roy nodded.

"He was really strict when I was young. Weren't all parents? There's not much to remember. Just a whole bunch of bad memories that should be buried. He took off on me and my mother." Ed nodded.

"Figures. In fact, I don't think many people I know have their parents."

"We're not as different as you think."

"How are we the same."

"Determination. By what, we don't know. We're dedicated people when it comes to our jobs. For whatever aspect of it we crave." It made Ed feel a bit complimented.

"Could you consider us friends?" A difficult question to answer. Can you consider two people, who at one point consider themselves rivals, friends? All it took was Roy to put his pride aside and talk like they were equal.

"I guess you could." Ed nodded.

"Then as friends, I have to ask you something. Do you feel anything for Winry?" Whether it was Ed being curious, or Ed being afraid of the answer, he needed to know.

"I could ask you the same thing." Very true.

"Let's get off the topic."

* * *

**Kinda late, sorry. Went to Cedar Point. Sorry the chapter before this was short. I tried to make this one a bit longer, but the next chapter will be a reall story mover, I promise.**


	9. Confessions of Men

**Disclaimer: **_It's hard to come up with a unique joke for everyone of these. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Nor can I think of a pun I can add to this disclaimer. On with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Confessions of Men**

It was just another warm morning in the busy house once again. Ed was stepping down the stairs, and for once, when he saw Roy sitting there, he wasn't intimidated, nor tempted to add some sort of insult.

"Hey, Roy." Roy looked up at him.

"Hello, Elric." Al acted terrified.

"Mark the calendar! They're getting along!" Ed laughed. It was already a good day, and he was in a wonderful mood. He grabbed his coat and started towards the door. Al started to follow.

"Brother, where are you going?"

"Just for a little walk, no worries. I'll be back soon." Al nodded, understanding, and went back into the house. Ed just needed some time, and it was the most beautiful day he'd seen in a while. It was time to comprehend everything that was happening. Or more like the one thing that's been changing. . .Winry. Just thinking about her made him feel funny. . . It never used to be like this.

She used to be his best friend, just plain old Winry, and everything was changing so fast. . .He wasn't a boy, and she wasn't just a girl anymore, they both should be old enough to tell each other how they feel. Ed leaned against a tree and looked out at a field. There were tons of flowers that had just bloomed. He thought of Winry, and how pretty she looked on the tire swing that one day, and how much he didn't want to leave now.

What had Winry done to him? Why was she the only thing he thought of, and why was he so jealous when he saw Mustang talking to her. He knew this would have happened one day.

He had fallen for Winry.

* * *

Roy watched Winry move across the kitchen floor. What made her so much more fascinating then any other woman he had seen? Did he think she was beautiful? Yes, he did. But any idiot could tell Winry was beautiful.

_'I refuse to believe I'm attracted to a mere girl.'_

Yes she was young, but she was so smart and kind. . .What sane man wouldn't be attracted to that? It was becoming more and more apparent to Roy that Winry stood out more then anyone. He was spending so much time away from the military he was losing his common sense.

"You okay, Roy?" Winry spoke to him softly and gently.

_'God don't make it worse.'_

"I'm fine. I need a little bit of fresh air." Winry sighed to herself. Boys never talk about their feelings. Sheesh. She watched Roy through the window sitting down in a chair on the porch.

_'What's his problem?' _Winry thought as she went out to follow him.

* * *

Ed laughed. Now that he admitted to himself how he felt about Winry, he never felt so good. He ran through the field, picking flowers as he went. He had been out for about an hour, just taking to himself about it.

"I'll tell her!" He said. She had to feel the same way, she just had to! She wouldn't beg him to stay so bad if she didn't feel anything.

_'If she wants me to, maybe I can quit the military. I'm sure there'll be other ways to get information from them! Since Roy and I are good friends now, he can even help me!'_

Ed looked at the open flower field. Those flowers weren't good enough for Winry. He'd find the best flowers in Resembool for Winry, no matter how far he had to go. For once he was being honest with himself; For once he was doing something for himself rather then to please everyone. He started down the dirt road,

* * *

"Roy, what're you thinking about." She looked honestly concerned with how he felt. No one really ever was concerned with Mustangs feelings. During the Ishbal Massacre, he was a killer. Afterwards, he's a power hungry military Colonel. Everyone thought he had no feelings.

"I really don't know what I'm thinking." It was the only true piece of information he could offer without telling her how beautiful he thought she was. She just shook her head.

"You can trust me. Tell me what's going on." He couldn't tell her that he was attracted to her. What was even stranger then her being so young, was that during the Ishbal massacre. . .He killed her parents. God, how he hated himself for that. He owed her his feelings. At least that much.

"Winry, I don't know how to describe it." Roy stood up and started to walk to the other side of the porch. The sky was starting to turn orange and red as the sun started to set. How did he get himself into this mess? Roy just wished that Ed would come any minute now, and interrupt the moment. He kept his back towards Winry. He just couldn't face her - He couldn't control this feeling.

"You can try."

_'Come on Roy, you owe her this much. Even if you know she doesn't feel the same, even though you know it will never work out, you owe her this damn much!'_

But her parents. He shot her parents - He watched them cry for mercy, and he watched them die, clinging to the picture of their beloved daughter, and here he stood. He wanted to tell Winry he was sorry, he wanted to tell her he thought she was amazing, but it was impossible.

He was a scarred man, and it was holding him back.

_'Roy, you damn idiot. You can't even look her in the eyes.' _He said to himself, turning around to look at her. The poor girl was only concerned with his feelings, and he was putting himself through hell.

"Winry, what do you think of me?" Winry tilted her head, confused.

_'What's wrong with him?' _Winry thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" How could Roy even put it. . .

"Am I like the other military dogs?" Winry shook her head. Was he feeling guilty for being in the military, or for taking Ed away? She shouldn't have made him feel bad. . .

"No you're different! All the other military people care about is what rank they're in. You're not like them. . ." Roy sarcastically laughed. They were all the same, puppets being used to take out the Fuhrer's orders. Roy had known since the Ishbal Massacre what a job he was taking on, and he wasn't proud of it.

"You don't know who I am, Winry, or what the military has made me do. I've taken innocent lives, Winry, and so has almost everyone else in the military."

"But you do it to help people. . .right?" How he wanted to tell her everything he's seen, but he turned around, and he saw the face that he saw in the portrait so many years ago. The face of an innocent girl.

"Winry, I'm not a good person either way. I've done things that you wouldn't believe. . ."

"You're not a bad guy Roy, stop telling yourself that. I think you're a great person, even if you're in the military." Within the past few days, Winry had come to know Roy, and he wasn't a bad guy at all. He was rather sweet, in fact.

"That's the point. No matter what I've done. . ." He took a step forward. "You still make me feel like a good person, Winry." Winry stood still. Roy leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. . .

. . .Just as Ed rounded around the corner with a bouquet of white flowers. . .

* * *

**Woahhh. Surprising, right? I bet all of you readers are like o.O I told you I'm a very surprising person. But this was a story mover, right?**


	10. A Kiss, A Fight, A Plan

**Disclaimer:**_ Ughhhh. I don't own FMA. I'm very disappointed by this fact._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A Kiss, A Fight, A Plan**

_The cliche' teenage story._

Ed stopped right in his tracks. He felt his heart crumbling down as he dropped the flowers from his hand. At the same moment, Riza was just coming outside, and she too stopped where she was.

_'How could she. . .' _thought Ed. Riza was simply in shock. Winry pulled away, and looked to see Ed standing there. He backed up, and started inching away.

"Ed, wait!" Ed turned around and started running. Winry started after him down the steps.

"Don't." said Riza. Winry turned. Riza shook her head. "You can't catch up to him. Wait until he comes back. I know he will." Riza continued her glare at Roy. Even he looked confused at what he just did.

_'Damnit Roy, you really messed up this time.' _Damn impulses. They got to him again. He turned around to leave, but Hawkeye wouldn't let him through.

"Winry, get in the house." Winry obeyed, not having much to disagree. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She avoided eye contact with Roy, and quietly closed the door behind her. After seeing Winry was gone and out of earshot, Riza began.

"What the hell were you doing Roy?" Roy leaned on the wooden rail of the porch and rested his head in his hands. Riza grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Answer me!"

"I don't know." Riza rolled her eyes and began pacing. She knew how serious this was for Edward, and even herself. Everyone knew Riza had a thing for Roy, EXCEPT Roy. The most surprising part was that Winry was just a girl, and a confused one at that, thanks to Mr. Mustang.

"God Roy, she's a kid!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Roy rarely raised his voice. He knew what he did was stupid, but he didn't know how to handle it. The truth was Roy Mustang had never felt so ridiculously confused in his life. Sitting down on the chair, he contemplated which was stupider: Kissing Winry or Joining the Military. They were pretty much tied.

Riza couldn't believe that of all people, Roy would kiss Winry. Of course then again, it would be worse if he had kissed Pinako or Ed. Still, Winry was still a child in all standards, was Roy out of his mind? If the press ever, god forbid, heard of this, Roy's reputation(though already not a good one) would be ruined. Most of all, Riza was hurt. She thought it was inevitable that her and Roy would be together. First working together, then friends, then after that maybe dating him, but she never, ever in her life thought that Winry would break the picture. Riza sat down next to him, half in sympathy half because it'd be easier to slap him from there if nessacary.

Roy ran his hand through his black hair and closed his eyes. To his disbelief, Ed came running down the path back towards the house. The look on his face wasn't happy. Ed slowed down as he started walking up the stairs to the house until he came to a stop in front of Roy.

"Ed, listen to me -"

"One, shut the hell up. Two, you have know idea what you've done." Wow. Elric had been rude, but never to that point.

"I think I do have an idea."

"I thought you had no interest in her. I thought we were friends." Roy tried to speak again.

"I said, shut up! You _kissed_ Winry!"

"I think I know that!" Then Ed reeled back his fist and punched Roy in the side of his face, with a force that sent Roy off the chair. Roy grabbed his cheek, which was throbbing and stinging in pain, and went to punch Ed back, successfully punching him in the stomache, harder then anybody deserved. Ed felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Roy tried to talk again.

"Are you going to listen to me now Elric?" Ed was kneeled over in pain.

"You. . .bastard." He spit blood on Roy's shoes. At that moment Roy was about to forget everything about an apology and smack Ed around.

"Elric, listen to me." Roy leaned down to Ed, but he wasn't in the mood for listening, and punched Roy in the jaw. It took only a moment to realize what had been done before he reacted by tackling Ed onto his back, who started throwing a barrage of hits into Roy's ribs. Everything that happened next was a mass of hits, kicks, and tackling - No alchemy included. Yes, this was like a hardcore wrestling match, until Riza fired a shot up into the air.

"Stop it! Are you two _insane!"_ She somehow managed to pry Ed away from Roy.

"You have no idea Roy! I was going to tell her I love her!" Ed said before running into the house. Roy fell on his back, exhausted, in pain, and surprised.

_'So he did have feelings for her.'_

He felt like he deserved every single hit Elric threw.

Ed looked around the house in haste before locking himself in the bathroom. Upstairs, Winry might be there, in the Basement, Winry might be there, in the halls, Winry might be there, but the bathroom was the only vacant spot he could think of. Ed leaned against the cool, tiled walls, and tried not to cry.

_'I'm a man. I can't cry anymore.'_ Thought Ed, wiping away the tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair, everything he had was taken right out from under his feet. He heard a metal knock on the bathroom door, and immediately he knew it was Al, whom must've seen Ed running like an idiot.

"Come in, Al." Al opened the door and immediately saw his brother in such a terrible sight. He sat next to his brother who leaned against him. They were support systems for each other, and they always have been. Who else did they have?

"What happened brother?" Ed tried not to cry, he tried his hardest, but after telling Al the story, and replaying it himself, he was crying on his brother's shoulder. Why did it have to take so long to tell himself he cared about Winry, and why did it take so long for him to notice Winry and Roy? God he was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. As for all fights, it went into anger, to pain, to blame, and now all he blamed was himself.

"Brother, you don't have to do this anymore." Al had been quiet throughout Ed's story. Ed looked up at Al, curious as to what he had to say.

"You don't have to go through any of this anymore. I had an idea today." Ed nodded, eager to hear the rest. Anything was better then what he was going through.

"And what kind of idea is it?"

"You can quit the military, and we won't have to put all of this pressure on you." The idea sound more appealing yet repetitive now then ever. He could leave all of that trouble, and Roy, behind him.

"What would we do for money? Research? How would we survive?" Although it was pretty tough, the military let him test his alchemy skills and earn good money while he's at it.

"You can be. . .maybe a doctor, or learn how to do something else! We don't need research. If it means you're working yourself to death, then I don't want my body back anymore!" Al didn't even. . .want his body back anymore? But that was the reason Ed first joined the military in the first place. I guess that did kind of defeat the point. There was so much to think about though, a lot that was in Ed's way mentally before settling down.

"When we burned our house it was a reminder that we needed to keep going forward," Al started to look disappointed. " But that doesn't mean I won't think about it." Al laughed. Ed stood up and brushed himself off. He saw his reflection in the mirror, and god did he look horrible with red, puffy eyes, and scattered bruises. Taking some water, he splashed himself in the face and tried not to think about his breakdown.

"Really, Brother?" Ed nodded and Al couldn't be happier. For once, he was considering quitting the military, a thought that'll be strongly influenced by tonight's events. If he quit, he'd have to face Winry, if he stayed, he'd have to face Roy, both of which would end up in Ed being Humiliated. Ed left the bathroom, and quickly left the house, glad to see Roy and Riza weren't in the kitchen or on the porch. He climbed up on the roof, which wasn't a hard task with Ed's agility.

He laid down and looked at the stars, thinking about the decision that would change his life course. Which was harder to face, Roy or Winry? Each was pretty hard. Winry broke his heart, Roy would not only be his boss, but remind him how he stole the only girl Ed ever cared about. Then an idea popped into Ed's head.

_'Maybe I won't have to deal with either. . .'_

Meanwhile, Winry sat in the room her and Ed shared, desperately hoping he would come in. All she wanted was a chance to explain. She hadn't kissed Roy - Roy had kissed her! She hadn't kissed him back, or even thought about it. Did this mean she cared about Ed?

Of course she did! She was too blind to notice it. If it had been Ed who had kissed her, she wouldn't have minded, because she felt that way about him! Ed must feel the same way, or else he wouldn't of been that upset. . .Or perhaps he was disturbed. She covered her head with her pillow.

_'Roy and Ed are both the same. The most confusing beings on Earth!'_

Roy himself was sitting on the bed in the guest room still confused at the trouble he had caused. He was also still amazed that Ed had hit him, and he had hit a kid back. Roy felt like the worst, possible guy on Earth for putting Ed through that. But he had acted on temptation, impulse, but did he still feel attracted to Winry? If he did, he was a horrible guy, if he didn't, he was an idiot for the temptation. Riza walked in and sat next to Roy.

"Confused?"

"Very."

"Me too." She said gently, patting him on the shoulder. She was already changed into her night outfit, with her hair down and sat in her bed, leaning up against the wall.

"You look nice like that."

"Like what?"

"With your hair down." She blushed and nodded, sliding down under the sheets. Roy exhaled and slipped under his blanket too.

_'It feels nice flirting with someone my age.'_

* * *

**Does that make those who are angry at Roy feel better? Cuz he feels reeaaalll bad. Please forgive him, and me for making you wait within suspension for the reaction of the characters. Haha. R&R my loyal reviewers, and I will list your names in the next chapter. You've earned this slightly long chapter.**


	11. A Plan Goes Right

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. ..Tears Form.. But I do own this plot and story. So let's continue._

(**A/N) This is probably my favorite chapter of the story. At the end, I need your help, so please vote! I'm also making this chapter a little longer, because the reviews made me so happy! I tried to get it up here fast.**

**Special thanks to Blaznxrapture for the better idea!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- A Plan Goes Right**

_A Man Goes Wrong._

That night, Ed slept on the patio chairs, with no regard to the cold weather. As long as he was out of that house where Mustang and Winry were. He couldn't deal with it. Ed knew that after that morning, him and Roy would no longer have to work together - That is, if his plan worked. Roy had put Ed through enough humiliation, that he didn't care how ruthless his plan was, or how it would hurt Roy. In fact, in Ed's eyes, he was _glad _the plan would be hurting Roy.

Dawn was approaching, and Ed barely caught any sleep, but he didn't care. The sooner his plan was put to action, the better. He heard a slight bustle in the house, but he knew that was just Pinako, starting her cooking and cleaning, which was a tough job with all the guests in her house. But most of the time, Ed's thoughts drifted to Winry, and the scene that replayed in his head over and over again.

He didn't want to inflict any pain on Winry like he did with Roy, but she hurt him more then she could ever know, and he wanted her to hurt like he did, like his world was crashing down and he was collapsing under the weight. If only he could've told her a day sooner, maybe she would've felt the same way, if only Roy hadn't gotten into the picture and ruined everything. Meanwhile, as Ed was thinking, Roy was finally sitting up in his bed and yawning. Like Elric, he hadn't gotten much sleep either due to the situation that had occurred that night, and he felt guilty to no end. Roy looked over at Hawkeye, who was soundly sleeping, and couldn't help but notice how beautiful Riza was. Maybe it wasn't Winry was better then Hawkeye, but he paid more attention to the little things about Winry then he did about Riza.

Perhaps he wasn't crazy afterall, and his attraction to Winry meant absolutely nothing, but still, after putting her through all the things he did, there was still one issue he had to clear with her - Her parents. And God, that'd be a lot of trouble, Roy didn't even know how to say it, but it was a guilt, like a ball and chain, he had to carry for all of his life. After watching Hawkeye for a few minutes, Roy got up, and started to change into his clothes. Riza heard the noise and woke up to see Roy taking his shirt off. She blushed and put her back to the scene, even though the temptation was killing her.(Wouldn't it kill you?) Once she knew that Roy was done, and he had left the room, Riza too woke up and started to change.

Roy was heading downstairs, and he saw Winry wasn't awake, so he turned back around, bumping into Hawkeye. He put on a smile.

"Well, Good morning Riza." She nodded.

"Good morning, Roy." Then he laughed.

"So you were watching me dress this morning?" A crimson blush rose to Riza's face as Roy continued to laugh.

"I turned around!" Riza said before making her way down the stairs. Roy had noticed that today, Riza let her hair down, and she still looked beautiful. Maybe when they left, he would destroy all her ponytails so she would have to wear it like that. . . He continued to think about it as Edward came into the house.

"Edward listen to me." This time Ed did stop his walking. He grinned to himself.

_'Getting him to talk to me will be easier then I thought. . .'_

"Fine, but only in private." He said eyeing Pinako. She knew he meant her, and that something was going on, but she wouldn't dare as about it. Her gossip soldiers, Riza and Winry, would fill her in on everything soon enough, but the boys however would not. So together, Roy and Ed walked upstairs into the room where Roy and Riza were staying. Each sat on a bed, facing each other with a stare that only _they_ could accomplish.

"Okay, Edward, let me start by saying sorry."

_'Sorry isn't going to cut it Roy.'_

"Well, Roy, that's okay, isn't it? I was thinking however, about maybe, lessening it up on the military, ya know?" Roy looked confused.

"You mean. . .Quitting the military? You don't mean you're going to quit after all you've been through, all the work you've done?" Ed put on a fake smile.

"Better now then never, right?" Ed grinned, putting his watch on the table. Roy looked a tiny bit angry, just as Ed had planned and expected.

"I can't believe you Elric! You dedicated years to the military for research, and now you just want to give up? Damn, I thought you had a lot more integrity and determination then that! You're a huge disappointment." Still, no matter what Roy said, Ed's plan was being followed almost exactly, and the finale was soon to approach.

"Well, Roy, what do I have exactly, waiting for me in the military? How in the world am I helping people?" Ed was messing with Roy's mind now. He knew how commited Roy was to his job.

"You're protecting them! Crazed killers, insane murderers, trying to kill innocent people, how are you _not _helping people!" Roy was almost shouting now, but little did he know, he was making his a lot easier for Ed to go to the point. Ed put his pocketwatch on the table.

"That sounds quite familiar. Insane murderers, trying to kill innocent people." Roy froze. He knew what Ed was going to say. "Kind of reminds me of the Ishbal massacre, doesn't it Roy!"

"Stop!" Roy yelled at him, but Ed continued.

"But it wasn't crazed killers that time, right Roy? It was the millitary! You must know exactly what it feels like to be an insane killer, am I right!"

"Shut Up Elric!" Ed wouldn't stop.

"There were tons of people on the battlefield, when you and the other came in. You saw the look on their faces - The look pleading for mercy, saying they were innocent of any crime, they pleaded for their lives!"

"One more word and you're FIRED!" Roy yelled. He couldn't take it.

"Kind of the exact look Winry's parents gave you! Am I right, Roy!" Roy quickly pointed to the door.

"That's it Elric! Get out of here, leave your watch, and _stay away_ from the military! You're not one of them anymore!" Ed nodded. That was exactly what he was hoping for - Revenge, and out of the military. Everything played along perfectly, and Roy was heaving from the negative excitement Ed had placed on his shoulders. But Ed left, satisfied with leaving his pocketwatch behind. Roy sat on his bed, he felt the perspiration on his face with his head in his hands. He felt himself going insane with the scene Ed had planted in his mind. Roy remembered the faces.

Roy had remembered the face of every person he had killed. . .He remembered their eyes, they were pleading for him to let them go, they were asking for mercy, but the adrenaline of killing, of working for the military, of pure power, made every single man on the battlefield a lunatic. He felt the hot tears gather in his eyes at the thoughts that ran through his head.

_'I made Winry an orphan. In fact, I made dozens of kids orphans. Some of the people I killed were still practically children, being forced to kill for their parents, and for their protection. I hate this!'_

Roy looked at the gun that laid on the wooden side table, as he heard the tick of the military pocketwatch.

_Tick, Tick._

He reached for it.

_Tick, Tick._

He grabbed it.

_Tick, Tick._

He cocked it.

_Tick, Tick._

He put it to his head.

_Tick, Tick._

**BAM.**

Went the door that Hawkeye slammed open, just in time to see what Roy was doing. She realized what was going on.

"Stop it Roy!" She said, leaping over the bed, and grabbing the pistol before Roy could pull the trigger. Roy went to his knees and collapsed on the floor. Riza through the gun on the bed, and went to Roy, holding him as he shook. He grabbed onto her and started mumbling, so she held tighter.

"Roy, what's going on?" He was breathing heavy. She knew it had to of been something Edward said to him, he was fine a few minutes ago when he was walking down the stairs.

"I didn't want to kill those people. . ." She felt her shoulder getting wet. Was Roy. . .Crying? Damn, Elric, you really must have said something to Mustang to make him actually cry.

"What are you talking about?" She leaned against the bed. He needed her right now.

"In Ishbal. . .I killed so many innocent people. . .Doctors, children, soldiers. It's all my fault that there are children. . .missing their parents. I took them away. . .even Winry's parents. . ." She had never seen Roy like this. The thing he needed most was comfort, and for someone to tell him things would be alright.

"Shhh. . .Roy, I'm here now. You don't have to worry. You killed those people because you were forced too, and you will never, ever have to do it again. . ." She tried to be as gentle as possible, holding on to Roy.

"Thanks. . .Riza." And she continued to hold him until he was fine . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was downstairs, as Winry and Pinako came to sit at the table. Winry knew Ed was uneasy, as did Pinako, but he looked calm and cool sitting between the two women.

"What happened up there?" Asked Pinako. Ed laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm free of the military." Winry's jaw dropped. Al really convinced him?

"That's great Edward! You can stay home now!" Ed shook his head. Pinako left, knowing it was another private conversation she'd be filled in on later, by Riza or Winry.

"I'm not staying here." Winry looked confused.

"What do you mean?" This couldn't have been about last night, could it?

"I meant what I said." He acted so. . .Cold. "Just because I quit the military doesn't mean I'm going to stay here in this place. You hurt me Winry. You really, did." She didn't mean to hurt him, she didn't even kiss Roy, _he_ kissed _her. _She felt almost helpless as he started to walk away.

"Edward, wait!" He turned around with an almost cruel stare.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Think of something good to say by then." He said as he left out the door. She had never felt him act so cold towards her, or anyone else for that matter. He must really, truely be hurting. . .but that meant. . .

He cared about her too. He must have to be effected that bad. If he didn't care, he would have teased Roy, but he wouldn't reacted like this. . .

So she sat down, with her head in her hands . . .

Then she started to smile

As she thought of something great to say.

* * *

**I loved that chapter! Do you think Roy's been through enough yet? I do! That gun part scared you guys, didn't it. Mwahah, suspension. Anyways, thanks to my Chp. Ten reviewers. . .**

**BlaznXrapture - **I used your idea, thanks!

**Anicka - **I dream about Roy quite often, mwahah.

**DarkSquire008 - **Aha, no wrath.

**Animechick50 - **Roy got what was coming to him, lol!

**And Here's the question I have for you guys.**

**On a scale of one to ten, how romantic should the next chapter be?**

**One being not romantic and without care, 10 being so romantic you want to jump for joy.**


	12. Winry's Words

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Ugh, I am pitiful._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Winry's Words**

_A picture is worth a thousand words, but you only need three of them._

Winry sat on the seat of the old, wooden porch, waiting to see Edward starting down the path. Yes, she had the things she needed to say - and if Edward replied, she'd try to improvise without defending. It was getting a little late, and he was taking longer then she expected but that just gave her more time to rehearse everything. She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. When it came to saying her mind, Winry wasn't nervous - Why be afraid of your own opinions? But when it came to speaking the facts on how you feel, she was at a loss.

It took a while until she saw Edward walking up to the house, and not how he usually walked. In a slow, undesirable pace that made him look as if dreading to see Winry's face. She nervously stood up when he approached her. He had the same, determined look in his eyes as he did when he left. Ed wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Found something to say?" He said, in a voice he tried to make sound not-so kindly. She was about to say something before he started to talk again. "Will it take long?" He was, shivering and looking at the door that led to the warm house. She shook her head taking a step forward. "What is it?" All the coldness from his voice fell into something considered concern. It only took a moment, but it was hard to do.

". . .I love you." She said, before collapsing in his arms for an embrace. He was shocked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hesitated before returning it. All he thought was going to be an apology, or an explanation for what happened between her and Roy last night.

_'Less thinking.'_ He told himself.

"I'm so sorry. . ." She whispered, not letting go of him. She didn't want him to go, she wanted a reply. He put her arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Winry." She laughed through her tears of joy.

"It took you long enough." He wouldn't tell her how bad it hurt him when he saw Roy, and he wouldn't tell her how she was his dreams and more. He wouldn't tell her anything, just so he could stay in the moment forever. When what seemed not long enough, they pulled away and looked into the eyes of each other, just to see what the other was thinking. It was a miracle after all this time, that they could finally tell each other the truth, that everyone but themselves knew.

They were two teenagers, in a rush of emotions, that were completely in love.

And that was the fact that made Edward lean forward and softly kiss Winry, rejoining their embrace. She felt the electricity go through her spine, an excitement that the kiss from Roy could never compare too. When they finally pulled away from each other, Winry looked into his eyes.

"Did I say enough?" Ed smiled and nodded. Together, hand in hand, they walked back into the sleeping house. Quietly, not to wake up Pinako who would be throwing a fit at this hour. They each climbed into their own beds, with so many thoughts racing through their minds that they couldn't comprehend one from the other. Winry went to sleep knowing that her first and true love was sleeping soundly, just a few feet away. She turned around just to see he was doing the same. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Goodnight, Ed."

"Goodnight Winry." Simultaeneously, they turned around and smiled to themselves.

It had taken long enough.

Winry woke up when the sun came in through the window onto her bed. She turned around and saw Ed, still silently sleeping. Soundly, she sat up and tip-toed across the floor to his bed. He looked so handsome in his sleep, with the yellow light highlighting his features so perfectly. Last night, it was the first time she could say he was hers. Like on cue, he opened his eyes and caught her staring. Blushing, she smiled at him. Flashing a quick smile back, he got up off the bed, and undid his braid, retying it in the mirror. Truth was that she was now infatuated with her new found love, every move being made never ceasing to amaze and excite her. To her, it was still like a crush.

After he left for downstairs, she started dressing and doing her hair, spending a little more time then before. Winry felt like she was compelled to, as if under a spell she didn't realize. She wanted to feel the moment last night, so surreal to her, she wanted to feel the love once again. Following Ed, she barely reached the doorway before someone caught her arm and reeled her around. It was Mustang.

"Uhm. . .Hi?" Roy nodded. What in the world did he want now? If it was another kiss, Winry was NOT ready.

"Winry, remember when I told you about. . .the things with the military? There's something I should've told you a long time ago." He said, before pulling her into the next room.

"What is it Roy?" He knew he had to just come out with it, or else he wouldn't say anything at all.

"Winry. . .I'm the one who killed your parents."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was late and short! Believe it or not, it was hard to write. But they're finalllyyyy together, right? I promise you that the next one will be longer! I didn't make things too gushy like "oh Edward marry me," but it was pretty romantic. . .Thank you reviewers**

**BlaznXrapture - **Thank you for not killing Roy! Your idea really improved my story!

**Anicka - **I've dreamt of Roy too. . .Hawkeye always tries to ruin it though . . .

**Winryrockbell2 - **I apologize for the suspense, lol.

**Animechick50 - **Aha, not exactly those words


	13. Roy's Confession

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because I suck at life. Read on._

**_(A/N: _**Sorry that this chapter is slightly disappointing and boring. I promise next one will be better

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Roy's Confession**

_A Killer's confession to a teen._

"What are you talking about? They died in . . ." She stopped in her tracks, innocently looking at Roy.

"Ishbal. . ." Roy finished for her. "I was in the Ishbal massacre." It took Winry a minute to comprehend it all at once. She blinked and looked at him.

"You. . .shot them?" He didn't reply and kept his gaze to the floor. Winry stood up from the bed. "You shot my parents!" She was pacing now, but still Roy couldn't even look at her.

"Winry, look, I'm so-" She pointed at him.

"You're _sorry?_ I'm an orphan, and all you can say is that you're _sorry?_" She emphasized the word 'sorry.' She couldn't even began to imagine how bad she wanted to smack Roy.

"Winry, I wish I didn't have to, I wish I wasn't ordered too, but it was a **war!** A man's a monster when he's on the battlefield, he's not even human!" She glared at him.

"You're right, you have to be some kind of monster! You shot a little girl's parents, and then you make an _excuse_ for it! Not only that, you choose to tell me now, stay at _my _house, and you even have the _audacity_ to KISS me!" She yelled at him. Roy knew he deserved the words, but he couldn't believe she would bring up. . .the kiss.

"The kiss meant NOTHING! I acted on impulse and that's something I don't often do! In fact, it was at that moment, that I wanted to tell you that I was the one who killed your parents!" He was relentless with his excuses, and Winry didn't want to take them. She continued to stare with them with the hardest stare her blue eyes could acheive.

"So you decided to _kiss_ me instead? Real smart, Roy! I lost my parents when I was seven, do you know how hard that is? And you're telling me almost ten years later, that you're the one who did it!"

"I know _exactly _how hard that is! My dad was a damn alcoholic and he left me and my mom. All I had when I was younger was an suicidal depressed mother who couldn't even take care of me! I made a mistake, but it was my _duty_. You have to understand that."

Ouch. Winry had enver knew anything about Roy's parents, or much about his past. Still, that didn't make them the same. She wasn't the monster he was.

"Are you always like that Roy? Do you always have to stay loyal to your _duty?_ Do you even have a mind that thinks on it's own, have you ever thought for once what it'd be like without the military dictating every single step?" Roy lost his nerve to look at Winry once again. She was right, he had to stay loyal to his duty. What else did he have left but the military?

"Winry, I don't know what else to say but that I'm sorry. When I was forced to do that, I knew that they were innocent, but I wasn't given the chance to decide, I was told, and I do what I'm told in the military." Winry wanted to cry, she really did. Her parents were gone and it was all because of the man standing in front of her. She didn't know whether to break down or to pounce on him, but she did her best to stay strong. That's what her parents would have wanted her to do.

"Roy, I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you, and I don't know if I can ever look you in the eye without seeing a murderer. But all I'm asking, all you owe to me, is to think for yourself for once, and stop asking so much from Ed. That's all I'm asking, and in my opinion you owe me much, much more." She left the room, leaving Roy to think. He couldn't believe that she had that much mercy not to hit him, or even worse throw him out of the house. Roy understood that Winry might not be able to forgive him, and may decide never to speak to him again, but at least his conscience was a little better, even though he knew that everything Winry had said was true. Yes, he stayed loyal to his duty, yes he let them control his life and yes. . .

. . .He was a monster.

Winry marched down the stairs, infuriated, but calming down when she saw Ed sitting at the kitchen table. Recalling everything that had happened last night, she smiled to herself, but Ed wasn't looking half as happy. He sat there, deep in his own thoughts, feeling guilty.

_'Maybe. . .I shouldn't have pushed Roy that far.' _He shuddered at the thought of regret, but he knew that pushing Roy to that point mentally wasn't right.

"What are you thinking about, Ed?" Winry asked him while pulling out a chair next to him. Once again he was holding that damned pocketwatch. It wasn't such a stupid little clock that told time, it was a symbol of everything that he had worked for, and he wasn't ready to give it up yet, and telling Winry he was about to would only raise her hopes.

"Nothing. . .just thinking about the military." She was hurt right now after talking to Roy, but she still managed to smile at him.

"Did Al talk to you about it?" Hesitantly, Ed nodded his head. ". . .well, what do you think?"

". . .I just can't do it. I'm too far to quit now." Surprisingly, Winry wasn't angry or upset. She understood that he was determined, and even though it meant him being far away for a long time, she wouldn't be the one to stop him. "I really have to talk to Roy." Not only did he owe Roy an apology, but he simply _needed_ his job back. Marching up the stairs, he could imagine his dignity slipping out from under him, and decided pleading and begging would not only do wonders for Roy's self esteem, but help him get back to where he belongs. When he opened the door, he saw Roy sitting there, blankly in thought as Ed had been moments ago. He knew Ed was there, but refused to condescend and acknowledge his presence.

Roy was of course, angry at Ed for what he said - Words Roy didn't even care to repeat, and now that he had told Winry, he wasn't especially in the mood to discuss things with him. The next words that came out of Ed's mouth really, really surprised Roy.

"Roy, you're really going to have to listen to me. I know that I wasn't as kind last time to take the time to hear what you had to say, but please forgive me." Roy finally looked up from the spot in the wall and turned his gaze to Edward's pleading face. "I'm sorry for pushing you that far, I don't know why I felt I had to go that far."

"A sorry really might not cover it, Edward." It was true, Ed had really messed with Roy's head.

"I know it won't, but can you please find the mercy, or at least let me back in the military. . ." It was pretty much begging, but if Ed had to sink this low, he would do it. Roy was about to leave, thinking Ed had gotten what he deserved, until he remembered Winry. If she could find it in her heart not to kick him out of her house, then he could certainly find it in his to let Edward back in.

". . .I guess so, Elric. But I don't want to hear any complaints out of you ever, ever again. Understood?" Edward nodded, relieved at the huge weight that was lifted off his chest. Things were going back to normal, but this time, he had Winry by his side. It was going to kill when he had to leave.

* * *

**I know, I know, horrible chapter. I'm really sorry, but it took me a while to break through the writers block, and it took me a while to update my other story ( I update one at a time. . .). I have some really good ideas now, though. Thank you to all my reviewers. . .**

**winryrockbell2- Not much suspense in this one, but I'll make the next one great. Thanks!**

**SavannahX - I like reading EdXRose too, they're so romantic! Thank yous!**

**Edward Elric - Thank you! I'll keep on writing.**

**blaznxrapture - Aha, yes, I do love cliffies, although one was absent in this chapter. I'm waiting for the next chapter for a little more romance and stuffs.**

**yay - I like the name, lol! Anyways, I knew that it'd be wayy too early for a lemon in the story, and I don't think I'll add one. I want to keep it innocent and stuff. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Anicka - I'm horrible at gun accuracy. . .and walking accuracy. . .well, I pretty much lack accuracy in everything, lol. Thank you for reviewing!**


	14. The ThirdWheel

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FMA. I haven't owned it for the last 13 chapters. . .I won't own it for the rest of them either._

**Chapter 14 - The third-wheel**

_Not everyone takes the news so well._

Winry and Edward were sitting on the patio bench, staring at the stars and talking. She was leaning on his shoulder, snuggled into a sweatshirt for warmth. It had been a day since Roy had told her, but she still couldn't look into his eye without hurting, so she only relief she found was talking to Ed. All was going fine, until the subject of Ed's departure.

"Winry, you know I can't stay here much longer. . ." She frowned and nodded. He had a little more then a week left. Eleven days to be exact, and Winry wasn't intending on spending any minute of those alone.

"I know Ed, I know." The idea had been stuck on her head ever since Roy had came, and it was becoming more and more apparent that she'd have to let go of him. "Will you write to me?" She looked up to him with hopeful blue eyes, and he smiled.

"Of course, as long as you'll write back." He didn't even have to intend it as a question, he knew that she would, and he knew he'd write almost everyday so she would be busy responding. "How long will you be gone?" Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as Roy will make me work." Winry smiled to herself, knowing that wouldn't be much of a problem. Roy still owed her, and she'd make sure he'd pay her back. "I don't want to leave, but I'll be back, even if Roy doesn't let me."

"Promise?"

"I promise." With the simple words, he kissed Winry on the forehead, and smiled with it's effect. Even such a simple kiss sent electricity running down her spine with such an excitement it made her shiver. He stood up and went into the house, leaving Winry to think on her own. She couldn't stand the thought of being outside on such a cold night, she went inside for a quick cup of tea with Pinako. Come to think of it, she hadn't told Pinako anything about Edward and what had been happening, it was time to fill the woman in. When she sat down on the oak chair, Pinako was already prepared with a small cup for each of them, looking expectant for a piece of what was going on.

"Winry, you haven't told me much lately. How've things been?" It would hurt to tell Pinako that finally, she was together with Ed, and hear the taunting 'I told you so!' but, she knew it was inevitable.

"Me and Ed. . .we're sort of. . ." Pinako clasped her hands together.

". . .Dating?" The old woman finished the sentence, waiting for Winry's reply. Winry had never really called it dating, after all they hadn't been anywhere, but she thought of them as together. . .companions rather, but Winry still nodded. Pinako laughed.

"I told you so! And you thought sleeping in the same room with him was bad!" She was laughing, almost hysterically, but Winry just set her head in her hands and groaned. She'd never hear the end of it. "Does Al know?"

Pinako had ceased the hoarse giggling for a moment to ask. Winry had never really thought about how Al felt about it. . . or anyone for that matter. She really didn't know if Al would be excited, or kind of disturbed, but she just assumed Ed would have told him. "No. . .not really. . .do you think he'd be upset or something?" Pinako sat for a moment before putting thought into her answer.

"It might be a little strange for him, after all, you are one of his childhood friends. Perhaps it would be like being. . .the third wheel to him." Winry shrugged. She knew very well Ed would never go anywhere without Al tagging along, and it would be impossible for him to be treated like the third wheel.

"Maybe I should tell him?" Pinako nodded and Winry huffed, getting up to go upstairs where she assumed Al would be. As expected he was sitting down in the bedroom, most likely bored out of his mind. She took a seat next to him, just like she had when he told her about his plan to make Ed quit.

"Hey, Al." He didn't look up, but he knew she was there next to him.

"Ed joined the military again."

_'So much for greetings. . .' _Winry told herself. She sighed at the subject again, irritated that Al was still lingering on it. She couldn't believe that he didn't understand his brother's want and goal, that it was all for Al and he didn't appreciate it.

"I know. . .He has good intentions, Al." This perhaps wasn't the best time to tell Al that she was. . .well, dating his brother.

"I can't believe it Winry, you want him to _go!_?" Al emphasized the word "go" in an exasperated voice. Winry shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Of course I don't, Al, but why do you want to stay so much? It'd be so great to be out, moving around in the world, getting to see new things. Settling down means the same, repetitive routine that _I_ deal with everyday. It's kind of fun . . .When you guys come back, you always have stories to tell me about the places you see."

"I want to stay because. . .I hate being away from home, if you know what I mean? I want a place to call home, something that's mine."

"Home's where the heart is, Al." Al just kept his stare at the floor and folded his hands together. "I want my home to be here, then." Winry stayed silent. She wanted to tell him so badly about her and Ed, not only to change the subject, but to finally get it out, but would he even understand? Things had been changing with him, and it wasn't only his goals and aspirations.

"If you're trying to spit out that you and Ed are together, he already told me." Winry looked up, relieved and surprised. She should've known better, those two were inseparable. "It just gives me more reason to question why you want us to go."

She never wanted them to go, but she didn't want to be the one that kept them back. They needed to travel, and she was used to being the support, the home that they came home to when they were tired. She wasn't used to them wanting to stay cooped up for once.

"Winry. . .have you ever thought of coming _with_ us?" She stared for a moment. She could go with them, but that was out of the question. It'd be _dangerous_, they'd have to take care of her, and she'd be holding them back again.

"Al, I couldn't. I have a life here, the automail business, Pinako. I can't leave this place." Al stood up and flung his metal arms up in the air.

"Why not? Pinako can take care of herself and the automail business! If you really liked Ed that much, you wouldn't have a problem." Winry was at a loss for words. True, it was a great opportunity to see the world for once, and she wouldn't have to worry Ed leaving, but there was no way she could leave the house in Resembool, it wasn't her lifestyle.

"I do love Ed but. . ." Al didn't let her finish the sentence before he left the room, pushing his brother who attempted to enter out of the way.

"Al, what's your problem?" But Al just ran down the hallway, his metal armor echoing against the floors. Winry heard him start down the stairs and his voice call back out to them.

"Nothing! You two just have a great time while it lasts!" She waited a minute before hearing the kitchen door slam, leaving her and Edward confused.

"Winry. . .what happened just now?" Winry was still staring out into space, with no idea what had been going on. She stood up from the wooden ground blinking once or twice.

"I have no clue." But she still explained the whole situation, while Ed sat there patiently trying to piece things together. It must have been something relevant to being "the third-wheel" or left out, right? It was certainly deeper then the simple refusal of Winry tagging along. Ed nodded, barely believing his brother's outburst himself. Winry comfortably leaned on his shoulder, confused.

"I guess not everyone feels the same way about us, Win." Winry nodded.

"I know what you mean." It'd be rough around Al, but Winry wasn't even close to thinking about giving up because of that. Al would learn in time, and if he didn't she would take that risk. Because the truth was she loved Ed, and she wasn't going to let go. Even though he was going away for awhile, she'd still hold on, and if that made Al hate her so be it. She was disappointed, she thought he'd understand.

After a few more minutes of talking, and a kiss goodnight, both teens crawled into their beds, and fell asleep, with a departure and brother occupying their minds.

The next morning, Winry woke up alone in the bedroom with just a small bit of light seeping through the curtains. Ed's bed was unmade, and Winry predicted in middle of the night, Ed was worried about Al and left in a hurry. There wasn't a sound in the house she noticed as she dressed in the black tube top and red bandana. She hadn't paid attention to the automail in the basement for a bit, and now was the perfect time to start up again. Sighing, she marched down the stairs into the dark basement while upstairs, Riza was waking up.

She sat up in the simple bed and yawned. It had been a break for her not waking up at six and starting to work. Her only mission for now was to make sure Ed didn't get in trouble and that he came back safely, and it was by far the best mission she'd been on, like a paid vacation. There were ten days left, and she had already become attached to such a leisurely life. . .

When Riza reached for a hair-tie, her hand retreated for a moment, remembering what Roy had said, and reached for the hairbrush instead. She too liked the way the golden brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, it made her look less 'uptight.' Looking over her shoulder, Roy was still sleeping with his raven black hair a complete mess, covering his eyes. He was much less serious looking as he slept.

Following the same routine she had been for the past few weeks, she walked down the stairs and made coffee for Roy and Pinako to wake up to. It was a few minutes later until the old woman walked down the stairs, dressed in the plain green dress and white apron.

"Riza, I told you time and time again, you don't have to wake up so early. While you're here, jsut take some time off, I've been handling this household for a while." Riza took a seat at the kitchen table and nodded, but both women knew that tomorrow Riza would be up at the sun doing the same thing. She couldn't help it, she liked the idea of this routine, waking up early and taking care of others. . .perhaps in the future a man by the name of Roy. Shaking her romantic imagination out of her head, she turned to see the man himself marching down the stairs, and like everyday, heading for the coffee.

Roy took a seat, next to Riza, which she didn't mind. He picked up the morning paper, and scoffed at all the news about the military being idiots, and there was always an article about that. Riza just rolled her eyes at Mustang's neglect at greetings.

"Well, good morning to you too." She said out of no where, making Roy look up and take another sip.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully, attempting to imitate an excited child. One thing about this man was that he never grew up. He did, however, continue the conversation. "We're leaving in ten days,"

"I know. How can you sound eager to leave?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Feeling useless, I guess." Mustang knew the real reason was that he wanted to get away from Winry, he didn't want to face her for another. . . say thirteen years? Pinako, on the other hand, didn't want any one of them to leave, she was getting used to so many guests, and she loved having company. Winry wasn't young anymore, and now Pinako had the chance to take care of everyone again. "Vacation" at the Pinako house was almost over, and there was still a mystery left.

What was up with Al?

**Darn, what is up with these people with coffee? It's just their alibi when nothing big is happening, or for a conversation to take place. What else do you have to do in Pinako's house?**

**I know, not of my best writing potential, but when I write Ed's leaving, I have so many plans to make it wonderfully. . .wonderful. This chapter was setting things up for further chapters.**

**Thank you to my reviewers**

**Eirica - Thanks, yes that's all that matters )**

**Anicka - Yes, poor Roy. I know he kind of seems like the bad guy in the story, but all in all he will be forgiven )**

**SavannahX - Yes, when I learned Roy did that, I threw many objects at the screen, lol. **

**BlueberryTart - Yeah, that actually was a pretty long review, lol. I'll keep my mouth shut next time a twist is coming ) And I was about to say something, but I'm shutting the mouth, lol.**

**BlaznXrapture - The next chapter will be so fluffy even I will lose myself in fluffy fluff fluffs. I'm also planning on it being the longest of the chapters )**


	15. Keeping the Moment

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FMA. It does however, own me and all of the world. We must bow down to FMA._

**(A/N: I was just so excited about this chapter, I wrote it right after the last instead of tending to my other FanFics, like I normally do. Sorry if you're reading my other ones, I'll get to them right after, and happy for those of you who only read this one .)**

**Chapter 15 - Keeping the moment**

_Bottle our moments, forget the valediction_

Winry had been staring out the window when she saw Ed coming back, and Al right behind him. Al still didn't look that happy(not that you could see his facial expressions), but Ed looked content, with his hands in his pockets heading towards the house. Winry had been worried sick about Ed, so to speak, because he had been gone for hours and it was almost time for supper. By the time Pinako called Winry down, Ed and Al had already been in the house. Lately, dinner had become uneasy for everyone eating there, due to the "social difficulties" happening around the house, so Pinako took a lot of care in seating everyone.

Ed was next to Winry, who was next to Pinako, who sat next to Riza, who was beside Roy, who took his place next to Al, who was to the left of his brother, Ed. She had made sure dinner would be peaceful, and from everything she's heard and seen, it was perfect, and no too people sitting next to each other would fight. Soon, however, the group encountered a problem.

The potato salad.

Winry eyed that potato salad, that was right in front of Mr. Mustang, and she wanted it. Baddddd. She could ask Al, but he was mad at her for some unknown reason. So she did the only thing that she was comfortable doing.

"Ed, can you pass the potato salad?" Ed reached over, but his hand didn't quite make it. "I guess I can't reach. Why don't you ask Roy?" Roy smiled politely without his eyes meeting Winry's. He looked up.

"You know, Winry, I'd be fine passing the potato salad, if you asked." Winry's face attained a light blush of pink, and she was slightly angry.

"No, that's fine, I'll get it." She started to get out of her seat.

"Really, no, you sit, and I will pass it." Mustang had a slight annoyance to his voice, as did Winry. Pinako felled her heart ache as her perfect plan started to crumble.

"Oh don't you worry about that, it'd be a hassle to _poison _it or something. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Then Mustang did the unthinkable, and for all you girls out there, you KNOW what the unthinkable is.

"Big girl is right. . ." he mumbled under his breath. Winry was half way to getting the salad when she pounced on him, and the rest was just a mess of shouts, yelling, screeching, pushing, pulling, scratching, hitting. Oh, and Roy did some rolling too. All you could hear was:

"NOT AT MY KITCHEN TABLE!"

"He earned it. . ."

"Wow, I hope I don't have to deal with that any time soon. . ."

". . . . They're lucky they can even eat."

You can most likely guess which phrase belongs to which fellow eater, but the rest was all unknown due to the yelps of Roy as Winry attempted to rip his arms off.

"Hide my good knives!"

"Woah boy! She's got a fork!"

"Just separate them already!"

"Alright, but you're going to help me!"

So Ed grabbed Winry and managed to yank her off Roy, whom Riza grabbed and pulled away. Both were panting, and Winry's legs were still flailing, determined to get a hit on Roy. Pinako had the angry look in her eyes, and a pan in her hand. First she started hitting Winry.

"EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT. HE COULD'VE GOT THE POTATO SALAD!" You heard the clang of a pan in between words. Then she started on Roy.

"YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT. LEARN TO PASS SALAD FASTER. YOU NEVER INSULT A WOMAN'S WEIGHT!" She, of course, hit him harder then her granddaughter, because of the fact he insulted her. She paused and stood before the two people.

"Now, we are going to continue eating. You two are not going to speak to each other, and the salad goes in middle of the table. Deal?" Roy nodded, and Winry hesitantly agreed. This was the second fight Roy had gotten into since he came, although he had it all coming after the trouble he had caused. Even though the potato salad wasn't the total cause for Winry's outburst, it felt nice to let it all out. The rest of the dinner went nicely, filled with tension, but nice. Winry was the first to leave the table(she had a lack of potato salad), and went into her room, satisfied after beating Roy up. Roy finished next and headed out on the patio, and Riza finished and followed him. It left Pinako and Al alone, and Pinako just had to ask . . .

". . .So who do you think would've won?"

Meanwhile, outside on the patio, Mustang was lost in his own world, mentally kicking himself for such an insult, when he felt a slap to the back of the head.

"What were you THINKING!" She joined him in leaning over the porch railing. "First, you KISS her, then you finally tell her you killed her parents, and then you INSULT her? Haven't you put her through enough of this?" Roy stayed silent. He knew it wasn't necessary, but neither was the comment about poisoning the food. This vacation has really changed Roy from the calm man who can put up with anyone and anything, to a short tempered jerk. It only fueled his desire to go home even more. . .

Almost a week went by filled with tension and hours spent keeping Roy and Winry out of the same room. When Winry woke up one day, once again Ed was up and gone already. There were five days left until he had to leave, and every time she woke up to see him gone the fact made her sadder. She put on her casual clothes, and went downstairs. It was early and nobody, not even Riza, was in the kitchen yet. Winry went outside and looked at the tire swing that slowly swayed in such a melancholy beat. The mornings in Resembool were like no others, calm and quiet with the most beautiful sunrise anyone could wish for. So Winry took her seat on the old tire and watched as the sky illuminated the hills colors of red and orange. It looked like everything was on fire.

She spun around on the swing, enjoying the swift nostalgia that came over her. Al and Ed would always fight over who would sit on the swing, and now the old friend was left to rot, hanging from a tree branch that didn't seem so high anymore. It was then that she felt a pair of hands catch her, and instantly she knew it wad Ed. After all, who creaked when they moved their joints?

"Lonely today?" He asked her. Winry didn't even look behind her, she just nodded. "Five days." His voice said to her. He acted as if she didn't know, and as if she wasn't counting.

"Let's not waste them." She said spinning on the tire swing until she faced them. She looked into his golden eyes and thought of how much she would miss them.

"It's gonna be heard, you know. I'm going to be gone a lot, Win, do you think you're up to it?" Winry nodded.

"We can do it, Ed, we can make it through." Ed accepted her answer, but he still looked unsure, and she couldn't blame him. He'd be gone for such long periods of time, that he might even begin to question her fidelity, if she would stay with him.

"I'm going to miss you. . ." His voice trailed off, but Winry stopped him.

"We don't have to say goodbye, yet. There's not enough time for goodbye." She jumped off the tire swing.

"Lately, there's barely time for anything." They faced each other for a moment, both of them hanging on the word of goodbye. Time stood still as both were thinking of ways to make everything easier for both of them, when Ed's eyes lit up.

"We don't need time on our side today. Come on, let's go." He took her hand and started to run, Winry being startled by his spontaneity, but Ed led her to the lake that they used to go to when they were kids. He threw off his coat and jumped off the edge, landing with a splash. Winry giggled when he tried to pull her in, but eventually, she let in and jumped in next to him. Normally, she would have been worried to death about her clothes, or catching a cold, but for some reason she didn't care. The world seemed to be holding it's breath and stop it's ticking, and the two teens felt like they were the only people on earth.

They had quite a water fight, of Ed trying to throw Winry underwater and her kicking and yelping not to get dunked. Looking up, they saw that the bright sun had been hidden among gray dreary clouds, trying to ruin the moment, but they didn't mind getting out from the lake and hiding under a huge, oak tree. Watching the rain cascade down the leaves surrounding the scene wasn't ruining the moment - It was rather beautiful.

Ed kissed Winry lightly, and she kissed him back, hoping the moment would never end. She knew that she was one hundred percent, truly in love with him. It was pretty blissful that the only worry in the world was when Monday came and he had to go. The moment so serene, even people as young as them could appreciate, and not a word had to be said. Both knew they were madly in love with each other, and both knew even when the day was over, it wouldn't ever be forgotten.

The rain was letting up, but it's scent still hung heavily in the air. Even though they could've left out from under the tree, they still stayed sitting on the now damp grass. By now people in the house would be waking up - wondering where the couple had disappeared to, but neither cared, because the place they were in could last forever, and they still wouldn't want to move. Winry's hair was a complete mess, but Ed didn't care. He still thought that she was gorgeous, and even though Ed was freezing cold, she still felt warmth when she was so close to him.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon." She whispered, his hands still around her waist.

"I don't really want to dwell on that topic. . . It's gonna be tough." Winry nodded to him. "As long as you write, I think I'll live."

"You think? That's not too reassuring. . ." She knew he was smiling without having to look up. "Maybe you shouldn't go, and then you can be _sure_ I'll live." He laughed.

"Well, promise that you won't die on me when I'm gone."

"Only if you promise not to do anything dangerous while you're gone."

"That's a deal. . .I'm not that bad am I?"

"At what?"

"Getting into danger?" Winry couldn't help but laugh. No, not only had he just recently been shot, nearly killed himself in a human transmutation, and many, many other encounters.

"Do you want me to tell you a total lie or the truth?"

"A lie."

"You're the safest person in the world."

"You got that right." She laughed, and they spent the rest of the day wishing it wouldn't end.

The remaining days flew by fast, faster then anyone could have imagined, and when Winry woke up that Monday, she was anything but content. Ed was up and already packed up, the room looking so empty then it had yesterday. After dressing, she headed downstairs, sad to see what was the last breakfast with the group. Conversation fell short, the only bits of words being compliments to Pinako's cooking, and even Ed didn't say anything. The only person wanting to part with the house was Roy, who was becoming increasingly silent since his insult to Winry, only talking to Riza.

Pinako volunteered to drive everyone to the train station, where they were going to catch the one o' clock train. Winry had helped loading the bags, disappointed to see Ed's alongside the others in the back of the truck. When they all piled in, Ed held Winry's hand the whole way there. During the car ride, there were a few attempts of starting a conversation, but most attempts failed. Roy was practically a mute, Riza was depressed of having to go back to the military way of life, Winry and Ed were being practically separated, Pinako was going to be almost alone in the house again, and Al . . .well, no one was quite sure why Al was depressed.

At the train station, there were tons of people, some saying goodbye, some saying hello, and some saying nothing at all. Winry's hand was still tightly grasped in Ed's as they sat down on the bench, practically afraid of the moment the big, black train would come rolling up the tracks. It may have been silent, but it was meaningful just for the two to have their hands laced together one more time before they had to part. Lately, there hadn't been a moment Winry hadn't wanted to bottle up in time, but this was one she'd rather have let go. She didn't want to remember goodbye, she wanted to remember hello.

As soon as the whistle blew, Winry practically jumped, knowing it was Ed's. He picked up his suitcase and stared as the train slowed to it's stop. Both of them stood up, and stopped, facing each other. His golden eyes met her blue ones as they locked in place trying to read each other's feelings. Uncertainty met regret, until finally Winry spoke.

"I guess this is goodbye." She hugged him, and he held her. Winry found herself feeling like she was becoming just like all the other couples at the train station. Holding each other and crying at the other's departure.

"It's just a see you later. I promise I'll write to you."

"Remember our deal. No dangerous stuff."

"Of course I'll remember. I'm the safest person in the world, remember?"

"And I'll remember not to die while you're gone." He broke away from the hug and he looked at her. She tried to blink away her tears, but she failed and Ed brushed them away.

"I'll miss you, Win." He leaned in and kissed her for what was going to be the last time in a great while. She felt the same way as she did every time he kissed her on the lips, the shock that seemed like it would last forever, until he broke away.

"Get a room. Oh, and goodbye." Riza said, unhappy with her own romantic life climbing aboard the train.

"Miss you Ed. . ." He nodded before climbing onto the train, disappearing into the seats. Al stepped on the train without a word to Winry, and Roy stopped before her. She could tell he wanted to talk, that he was holding something back, but he just stayed silent with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm really sorry Winry."

"I can forgive you, Roy." His stare broke and he furrowed his eyebrows.

". . .Really?" She nodded and smiled, hating to end things on such bad terms. He had hurt her, and anyone but Winry would have really hated him for that, but she remembered the man that she had befriended when he first came.

"I'll try my best. . ." Roy nodded. It was mercy that she'd even talk to him after all that he did, but at least she said she'd try.

"Goodbye, Winry."

"Bye, Roy. Oh, yeah! You have to promise me one more thing." He stopped on the step of the train that was about to move.

"And what's that?"

"Ask Riza out, don't be an idiot." He forced a smile and went aboard the train. It started to move and she saw two head pop out of the train.

"Bye!" Riza said waving her hand as the train started to pull away from the station. Ed called out her name.

"Winry!" For a moment, she was worried.

"What is it!"

"I forgot something." Her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you!" She heard his voice call out to her.

"I love you too. . ." She whispered, just saying it aloud so she could hear it herself. So much had happened within the past three weeks, she was amazed that it was ending. . .

Smiling the best smile a girl could when the love of her life was leaving, she waved back, until the train was out of sight. Her and Pinako drove home, not a word was said as Winry sunk into her own world. When they finally got home, Winry went into the basement, as she did whenever she wanted to escape. The only thing that kept her from breaking down and crying was the fact that soon there would be a letter addressed to her, signed by her true love, Edward Elric. He loved her and she loved him, and even through there were thousands of miles that tried to keep them apart, they'd still manage. Neither of them would were willing to let go. . .

**I tried to make it long, and trust me this isn't the end. There will be more chapters, more problems, and more Roy. . .dear I love that Roy.**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Anicka - Thank you! Hopefully you liked this one too**

**SavannahX - Al isn't really my favorite either. . .I'm updating my other one ASAP, I just had to move this one along. . .Thanks!**

**Erica - Thank you! I think this one was pretty interesting too, and the next ones will be too. Never a dull moment in the world of my imagination**

**winryrockbell2 - Hehe, I thought this was pretty fluffy fluff fluff filled. Thanks!**

**blaznxrapture - I thought about making Winry follow along, but it'd slightly interfere with the rest of the plot that's gonna be happening. There's still going to be some RizaXRoy, and a lot of EdXWinry of course, until I make the next plot moving decision :) Thanks!**


	16. Letters To My Love

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FMA. However, I do own. . .Let's just get to the story._

**(A/N: For the next few chapters, things are going to be in letter form, with perhaps the reactions of the characters in between, but trust me,;-) pay close attention to them)**

**Chapter 16 - Letters to My Love**

It had been a long, tiring, lonely day for Winry, and it had been three days since Ed had left, and she hadn't heard a word from him since. That was the reason, why today, she so gleefully looked at the letter in her hands. It had her name printed on the front (In terrible handwriting, too), and she just knew it was a letter from Ed. She tore it open as fast as her hands could allow, and read the letter with excitement.

_Aug. 14_

_Dear Winry,_

_I hope you get this really soon, I'm not sure how fast it takes for letters to get there, but I tried my best to write it fast. I've just gotten back, and it's already hectic here, and Al still hasn't been his usual self. It's going to be tough re-adjusting to the strict, annoying, smug atmosphere. Roy has already told everyone in the military that "Edward and his mechanic are dating." Even after everything that's happened, he's back to his old ways, but I really don't mind. I think to the moment where. . .you know, and I guess it's good things are the way they are instead. Somehow, things had an effect on him, and he asked Riza out finally! We all saw it coming, eh?_

_So less about Roy, more about you. How've things been? Lonely, I imagine. With Al barely talking, I've been pretty lonely myself. I bet you're working all day with Automail, 'cause you miss me so much. I can't blame you, hehe. That's just me being my conceited, good looking self, am I right? Well, no matter what's changed with anyone else, all I know is that I miss you to death and the last three weeks were the best in my life. Write back soon,_

_Love, Edward_

Winry laughed and immediately took out a pen and paper, to write back to him. Of course it was in much, much better handwriting. She estimated it'd take six days for each letter(One there and the response back), so she better make it a long one, filling in as much as she could.

_August 17th_

_Ed,_

_"Dear Winry," Hm, that's a tad formal for me. How about, "Hey beautiful, gorgeous, Winry." Hehe, I guess we're both conceited, it's another thing in common. He really asked Riza out? My advice worked, yes! Don't worry about the military for now, you can come home sometime, I'm sure. When you're sick of the stupid atmosphere, just think of something else to get your mind off things. Things have been alright, and yes it is lonely in the house with just Granny. She's been really lonely with only one person to take care of now._

_It's been kind of weird to wake up all alone, but I'm happy to finally hear from you. I've been waiting for a letter, and trust me, I'll save it. And Yes, I've been working on automail, lucky for you, I don't see how that's a negative. What've you been doing now that you're so alone? Well, I miss you too, a lot actually, and I can't wait until I hear from you again. I know what you mean about the last three weeks, they've been amazing._

_Love, Winry._

_(P.S. - Yes, you are rather good looking.)_

Ed read the letter, and reread it smiling and laughing at the last part. It had taken three days for her response, but he was happy she did write back like she promised. It had been tough work so far in the military, but writing to Winry really helped him get through it this far.

_Aug. 20_

_Hey beautiful, gorgeous, Winry,_

_That does sound much better then the typical "Dear." You'll never believe this, but we even met Rose while we were up here, although I'm sure you don't know her. Roy's going on his "date" tonight with Riza, I'll tell you how everything goes. I've found your advice to escape from the military feelings, by getting mind of things. I just think back to the day when we were swimming, and I'm in a much happier mood. We gotta do that more often, haha._

_I'm still really worried about Al, it seems like ages since we've been brother to brother again. He must still be upset about something, although I'm not quite sure what it is. I ask him what's wrong all the time, but he either ignores me or says nothing. It's not that I'm terribly lonely as much as I know something's seriously bugging my brother, ya know? Well, for some reason Armstrong's calling me, I guess "His deep, manly voice was passed down the Armstrong line for generations." Hehe, bye._

_Love, Ed_

Yup, that's just like Armstrong. Winry couldn't believe Al was still angry about things, it wasn't like he was the third-wheel anymore, Winry wasn't even _there _to leave him out, not like she would in the first place. She had known Al for years, and not once had he stayed angry at Ed for this long. Putting the thoughts to the back of her head, she sat down to write another letter.

_August 23rd,_

_Ed,_

_I never met Rose, but Al told me about her and the time you went to Liore, and got into danger may I add. How have you been with your end of the deal? Any trouble you've gotten into? Hehe, don't lie to me Edward Elric, when Al's back to normal, I'll eventually find out. I don't think Al's angry about supposedly being the third wheel, I really don't think it was about that in the first place. We'll find out soon though, Al has never been one to keep feelings in forever. Not like me and you, I guess. Maybe that's not such a bad thing though, not keeping everything in._

_Don't worry so much for now. You're a fantastic brother, and everyone's realized it by now. You don't give yourself enough credit for what you do. Have you ever once told yourself you were proud of what you've done? Look, you've helped people, sacrificed more then anyone would ever understand so your brother would be alright, and you've gotten a certain girl to fall in love with you. Please, just tell yourself you're a good person every once in a while. If not, I'll have to do it for you. Edward Elric, you are a great person, and that'll never change._

_Love,_

_Winry_

Ed read the letter and smiled at Winry's care. She always spent her time making sure he was alright, rather then doing things for herself. It was another similar thing, they cared about others more then themselves. Maybe that was what made them so compatible - They told each other how wonderful they are.

_Aug. 26_

_Hey Beautiful, Gorgeous Winry_

_You really do make me feel better about myself, and I'm amazed that someone can even do that to me. I guess I do always look at all the negatives, but it's in my nature. Al's been opening up a little more, I still don't know what's wrong with him, but he's been talking to me a little more. Maybe it's a brother thing. Anyways, I've been fantastic with my side of the deal. I've been writing reports and all the boring stuff, but then it'll be another mission for me. What about you, you haven't been dying on me, have you? Ha. . ._

_Things have been a little boring lately, actually, very boring, but Roy did tell me a few details about the date, and there IS an office romance going on. You can really tell because of Riza, of course. Even Rose thought it was cute how Riza has started to ramble and smile whenever she leaves Roy's office. Well, I'm going to try to talk a little more to Al._

_Love, _

_Ed_

Winry read it, tucking it away with the rest of her letters from Ed. She was very glad that Riza and Roy were "together" now, so she wrote her response and sent it out as soon as she could.

_August 29th_

_Ed,_

_I don't really have much to say right now, absolutely nothing has been going on but automail, of course. So, how's the military been treating you since you've been back? Good, I hope. Has Roy said _anything _about you being able to come home anytime soon. I know, I know, it hasn't been too long since you left, but I'm alone all day, and I miss you a lot. Tell Riza that I said hey and I hope things are goin' good for her._

_Love, Winry_

Though the response was rather short, Ed knew that Winry must've been bored lately. He set the letter down on his side table, he knew he'd write back later, but for now, him and Al were doing great, so they were going out to eat with Roy, Rose, and of course, Riza. (A lot of R's, haha.) When he came home though, it was quite late so he had just decided to write back in the morning.

_Sep. 2_

_Winry,_

_The military's been treating me good, although there's still the occasional teasing of my height and getting shot. Roy really hasn't said anything about me going home, although he does tease me about you a lot. Riza told me to tell you "Hey Winry!" which she said in a loud, excited squeaky voice. Very out of character for her, but remember, she's dating Mustang. His insanity might be rubbing off. Sorry I didn't write a day earlier, I had went out to dinner so I wrote it the next morning. Al has been doing great, and we're talking like brothers again, although I didn't know what was wrong with him. Whatever it was, he seems to be over it now. It's about breakfast, and no, I'm not going to drink milk. I have to go, so bye!_

_Love, Ed._

It may had not seemed like it, they way her and Edward were talking, but the distance was practically tearing her apart. She couldn't stand being alone, and that was one of the reasons she kept all the letters. Whenever she was lonely or missing him, she read back through all of her letters, and was in a better mood knowing that soon she'd have another to add to the collection. She grabbed her pen, and start writing another letter to her love.

**So, what did you think? Don't worry, the story isn't even near dead, I have so many plans for it it's amazing! As I said before, the letters are important, things will still be happening, just in letter form rather then plain writing them out. Thank you to my reviewers. . .**

**Anicka - Hehe, I tried to update as soon as I could! I hoped you liked it!**

**SavannahX - Thanks! I'm a fast updater when I have no life. So, I'm a fast updater all the time. **

**Erica - Al's going to admit what's happening either next chapter, or the chapter after that depending on how lengthy the next two are going to be, thanks!**

**blaznXrapture - Ha, yeah, for the past three chapters, and thank you for that . I'm glad you won't kill Roy anymore, that would make my pen name invalid, lol! Thanks for being a very early and often reviewer :)**

**Winryrockbell2 - Thanks, this one was two days late because fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it yet. :)**


	17. Al's a new Person

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. But I do own a nifty new freewebs account which I will soon inform you of._

**(A/N: I know this probably isn't the best chapter, but I had to do it. For the story. Which I swear is going to be wonderful and interesting after this tie together chapter. My apologies for including the cliche' Al body story. It's just a little necessary.)**

**Chapter 17 - Al's a new Person**

_Al's a new person, and in a way, Ed is too._

_**September 5th**_

_**Ed,**_

_**I'm glad Riza's so happy, finally. She may even start wearing that miniskirt Roy requested, hehe. Granny's been asking about you, like when you'll be back, and if you're growing any taller. I bet you're twitching after reading that. Anyways, I'm so excited you and Al are getting along again. Tell him that I miss him and I hope that both of you guys come home soon. Write back soon. . .okay?**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Winry**_

Ed was so happy that Winry had written to him because he had something very important to say. The next day, Winry had two letters.

_**Sep. 8**_

_**Winry**_

_**I'm so excited right now I can hardly breathe. You'll never, ever guess what happened. Not in a million years. Al got his body back! No, I'm not even kidding! It's back, and he's quite handsome if I do say so myself. The man that I was after when I was shot, the documents I was asked to recover. . .He actually had made the stone! He's in custody, although and I'm dying to speak with him, but Roy isn't letting me so easily, because he's the only one who knows how I got my hands on the stone. Since I caught him, I couldn't let the military possibly take it away. Think of it, I had it in my hands, everything I sought after and tried for. So I used it. Is that so sinful to finally get what I want? Al couldn't be happier, and he's writing to you too right about now. I can't believe it Win, I'm so happy. This means that soon I can go home, after all those damn reports.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Ed**_

_**September 8th**_

_**Dear Winry,**_

_**Hey Winry! It's Al! I know you probably already read Ed's letter, so you know that right now I'm writing this with my very own real hand! It was so scary when Ed was using the stone, I didn't know if it was right or wrong to use it, but we did it, and I'm a walking miracle. Rose said I'm pretty good looking, ha! I can't wait to come home and see you and Pinako! I'm so happy I can't even write anymore. I'll write another time soon.**_

_**Your Childhood Friend,**_

_**Alphonse Elric**_

Winry read it over and over again, she was so unexplainably excited! Her long time childhood friend finally had his body back, he finally achieved his goal. She ran down the stairs and showed Pinako, who too was so excited she couldn't speak. After a long conversation with each other over everything, it was so amazing she couldn't even help herself but shake from everything happening. It had taken a long time, but they had done it. She immediately wrote back to them.

_September 11th,_

_**Ed,**_

_**I'm so proud of you! You finally did it, and I couldn't be happier for you and Al! It's so sudden, I can barely believe it myself. You have to send a picture home or something. . .or maybe come yourselves. Am I being to hopeful? I'm so excited to see what he looks like over all these years. I can't stand the anticipation you guys are making me sit through! Come home, soon, please?**_

_**Love, Winry**_

After sealing the envelope and labeling it, 'Ed,' she started on the letter to the other Elric brother.

_September 11th,_

_**Hey Al!**_

_**Finally, you have your body again! How does it feel to see your skin? I bet it's refreshing to take a shower, and eat! I'm so happy for you, as I told your brother! How's Rose? Hehe, are you gettin' a little crush on her? Anyways, write back to me real soon!**_

_**Winry**_

**- - -**

_Sep. 14_

_**Winry,**_

_**We might not be able to come home so soon. Roy's still pretty angry at me for using the stone and not handing it over for research in the military. It's not so bad out here, I have some company now and it's not so lonely for me. It's also great to hear Al's voice without it echoing anymore. I have to go now, bye.**_

_**Ed**_

Not a very fond letter, but Winry accepted it anyways, tossing the envelope aside. She picked up Al's and started to read, noticing his handwriting had improved a bit.

_**September 14th,**_

_**Dear Winry,**_

_**I'm not developing a crush on Rose, I swear. I really have to tell you something though, and I know you won't believe me. It's not a jealousy thing, it's a looking out for one another thing. Please, dump Ed. I promise you, I'm not saying that to hurt you. Just please, before you get hurt.**_

_**Al**_

Was he. . .insane? He really sounded serious though, but even that letter wouldn't let her cut things off with Ed. She loved him and he loved her. They were meant to be, so this time when Winry went to responding the letters, she wrote Al's first.

_**September 17th**_

_**Al,**_

_**Is this a joke or something? 'Cause it's not a very funny one. I mean, you're really freaking me out Al. I don't think that Ed would do anything to hurt me. . .Do you?**_

_**Winry**_

Then she wrote Ed's which was about the same subject of course.

_**September 17th**_

_**Ed,**_

_**Al's been writing about some really strange stuff. I'm really confused, is he alright? I mean, he has me pretty worried right now. Write back soon. I miss you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Winry**_

**- - -**

_**September 20th,**_

_**Winry,**_

_**It isn't a joke, I wouldn't lie to you about anything, just don't trust him. Break things off with him. I'm his brother, do you think I would do something this cruel to you and him?**_

_**Al**_

Winry picked up the other letter and she already felt the worry sinking into her. She opened the letter, took a deep breath, and cringed at the two words on the piece of paper. There was no signature, no address, no date. Just two words.

_**It's over.**_

Winry could have read those words a thousand times before the point got through to her. Initially, it was shock that was setting in. It was a few minutes before she even moved. Did he just . . . break up with her? After everything?

_**September 23rd**_

_**Ed,**_

_**What are you talking about . . . after everything? Can I even ask why? This has to be a mistake or something . . . can't we fix things? Please write back. I still love and miss you.**_

_**Winry**_

Then she wrote another letter to Al, hoping, praying for answers.

_**September 23rd,**_

_**Al,**_

_**You were right . . . but I don't even know why he did that. If you do know, please tell me. I'm begging you to tell me what's going on.**_

_**Winry**_

Al read the letter and he noticed that there were tear stains on the paper, and his first reaction was to be angry. Angry that his brother could do this to someone so easily and have no problem at all. Ed looked at his letter, it seemed to have gotten to him, but he put it in his pocket rather then having it be his usual first priority.

_**September 26th,**_

_**Winry, **_

_**I'm going to tell you what happened, but I know you really can't handle it. But as your friend, it's my duty to tell you the truth when you ask it. Rose. . .and Ed. They're kind of . . . Well, a couple now. I'm really sorry about all of this. If you want me to send you the bright side of things, Roy said we might be able to come home soon. After all, Ed's duties to the military are over now that he got what he wanted, so he wants to quit. I'm not sure if Ed' will be coming home.**_

_**Al**_

That day there was no response from Ed, but Winry had been a wreck for the past three days. She hadn't touched her automail, she hadn't eaten anything, and she hadn't been sleeping. Each day when she woke up, she just went outside on the porch, and remembered their very first kiss. Her very first time telling a boy that she loved him. She didn't even want him to come home, like Al said. It would crush her more then anything. He broke her heart.

Letters came and passed with Al, still no response from Ed, and he wasn't talked about either. One would think he fell off the face of the earth - and at the moment, Winry wouldn't mind. Then, when one response came a week later, Winry closed her eyes and prayed to god for perseverance.

_**October 15th,**_

_**Winry,**_

_**We're coming home. Me and Ed are coming home.**_

_**Al**_

- - - - -

**EEkers, what in the world did RoyMustangsBabe do? Yes, that's right. Rose and Ed are a couple right now, and all your little hopes for WinryXEd kids are crushed. . .so far. But remember, this is an Edwin story, before you blow my head off and throw objects at me like you did when Roy kissed Winry. By the way, I know it was short. Next one will be longer. Pinky promise. Oooh, I know blaznxrapture's gonna kick my butt for ruining the romance. **

_**By the way, I have a freewebs account that includes stuff about this story and my love Roy. It's in the links area of my profile at the very end.**_

**Thank you reviewers. . .**

**Anicka - Yes, these letters weren't that heartwarming :Nervous Laugh:**

**SavannahX - Still a boring chapter, but not as boring. I promise you next chapter will be interesting. . .very interesting if you knew what I had in store. You're good at guessing, I bet you do know what's in store, heh.**

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru - Thank you! By the way Sesshomaru is a hottie. Hehe.**

**Blaznxrapture - I'm sorry friend! I had to do it. Too bad about that gun being held up to Ed's head**

**P.S. - Rose's alibi for central is going to come up. As well as a conversation about it with Winry & Ed**

**P.P.S - I wish I rocked more then you.**


	18. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Someone else does. Someone . . . else . . . who I will blackmail._

**Ahk! Not too much love in the last chapter, lol! Blaznxrapture is not a happy camper, but some of my reviewers understand that the misery will not last forever. But it is in this chapter. Bear with me.**

**Chapter 18 - Coming Home**

_People are home, but it's barely like last time. . ._

Winry awoke, not as gently, not as beautifully, and not as happy like she used to. Overall, she was a shell of the person she was a while ago. At least she used to have _hopes _for Edward. Now she had nothing. He wasn't even Ed to her anymore, not even Edward. Now he was nothing, just like she was to him. Absolutely nothing.

She could remember the days where she had spoken to him, asking if the military was worth being away from her, and then he would've said no. But she's completely sure his answer was changed now. He wouldn't care if she had fallen off the face of the earth, it was one less thing on his guilty conscience. Even though, Winry was not one to mope, over the past few days, it was all she had done. She barely ate, she barely slept, she just sat all day, counting the specks in the ceiling. Pinako had done her best to comfort, but now knowing how Winry was when she was terribly upset, she stayed out of it, trying to at least make her eat her food. But today was different from the past depressing and boring days - Today was the day that the Elric brothers would come home.

Pinako understood this, and put Ed and Al's bed in a separate room this time, and she knew this would be the time they were coming home and there would be no Winry to welcome them. Winry barely existed anymore. Now she was just a boring girl who sat in her room, scanning through letters from a certain someone. Everything about her had become dull, her blue eyes seemed gray, her blonde hair no more then straw. She stood up from her bed, and took a shower, relieved at the steam that erupted from the curtains. It took her a while, she'd rather shower then having to face anyone, but eventually, she turned off the water, stepping out and grabbing a towel. She dressed in her jeans and a black tank top, plopping down on her bed as her wet hair started to dampen the pillow.

The pillow was always damp nowadays, whenever Winry found another reason why she wasn't as good as every other girl on the planet. When she heard a car pull up in the driveway, she knew who it was, and she wasn't please. Not even turning around to make sure, she just put her letters under her bed and buried her face in her pillow. No, she wouldn't throw her arms around the brothers today. Today, she would make sure it went normal, like they weren't even here. Anyways, that's what she was used to. Lone, little Winry . . .

When she heard the front door open, someone yelled, ''We're home!'' and she knew instantly it had to be Al, but there wasn't an echo into his voice anymore. Al was finally back to his normal self, but it seemed as if it were an unaffecting, normal everyday thought to Winry. She still didn't even look up from her spot in the pillow. Just because he was normal, doesn't mean she had to stop from being miserable.

There were more sounds coming from the kitchen, probably someone talking, and then there were marching steps up the stairs.

_'Please don't open my door, please don't open my door . . .' _She repeated over and over to herself. To her luck, the knob on the door turned, and the person who stood in the door wasn't Ed, it wasn't Al, it was _Riza._

"Hey Winry!" Hawkeye closed the door behind her, and Winry looked up.

"Riza, what are you doing here?" Even her voice was dull, and obviously the older woman noticed because her smile slightly faded.

"Roy and I decided to come down again, for a while. Even now, we still do need to supervise the Elric brothers." Winry nodded and placed her face in the pillow again, hoping it would smother her. She didn't like half of the Elric brothers. "Winry, I heard what's happened, and I'm sorry . . ." Winry put her hand in the air and waved it off.

"You didn't do anything. You have no need to apologize." Her voice didn't change in tone throughout the whole sentence. It just stayed at the dull volume and voice that it had been. There was silence in the room for a minute, Riza was still trying to think of something that could cheer Winry up.

"Well . . . Pinako said you and I are to share your room, is that fine with you?" Winry nodded.

"Rather you then someone . . . _else._" Riza looked down at her hands, and was a little nervous as what to say. She didn't want to say anything that led Winry to a complete breakdown, but she wanted to help the girl out.

"What's been happening here while we were gone." Pinako then came in, carrying a mattress.

"Mope, mope, mope. Shower, sleep, mope, mope, mope." She said, almost insulting her young granddaughter, who would've been angry if it hadn't been true.

"Thanks Granny." She mumbled, burying her face even deeper into the pillow. Riza left, and Winry heard another pair of steps coming upstairs.

_'Please don't open my door, please . . .' _She begged, but she didn't prevail. The knob turned and once again, the door opened. Winry lifted her head up and saw one of the Elrics - Al. He had shaggy, light brown hair, and he was still taller then . . . the other, his eyes were brown, and he was pretty slim for someone who hadn't used their body in years.

"Hello, Winry." His human voice was a little deep, and almost attractive compared to his old, high-pitched squeaky voice. "Heard you were down, so, how do I look?"

"Handsome." She said, her one word answer still staring at the boy she felt she barely knew. He laughed. "And you're not lookin' so bad yourself." For being so young, he sure had a way with words.

"Although, you could use some cheering up, from your dearest childhood friend." Winry stared at him, confused. "So, what can I do to cure you . . . hmm. . ." He started to pretend to be in deep thought.

"How about we go for a walk, and talk about things." Winry peeked her head up a little higher from the pillow, her wet hair still a mess over her face. It had been a while since anyone invited Winry to do something.

"I guess." She said, sitting up on the bed. It would get her out of the house, after all. She grabbed her brush and started to pull it through her blonde hair, Al not taking his eyes off her, but still chatting.

"You didn't come to greet us at the door. That was a first." He said, leaning on the doorway. He was wearing something Winry expected Roy to wear - Khaki pants and a white button up shirt. It wasn't like Winry was dressed well either. After getting the knots out of her hair, she set the brush down.

"I didn't want to see _him."_ She unsuccessfully tried to add venom into her words, but failed. She wasn't evil enough to add venom into her words yet. Al nodded, and Winry followed him out the door. They headed down the wooden staircase, until Winry paused on her steps upon the sights of him. _Ed _was there, chatting it away at the kitchen table. He didn't notice her, but Roy did. Winry prayed he wouldn't acknowledge her presence, but luck just didn't like her today.

"Hello, Winry." Winry gave him a small nod, and a weak, fake smile, and saw Ed's head turn. She looked away, feeling as if even the smallest encounter made her want to vomit. She definitely did not want to see or talk to him right now, and that just made her hurry faster to the door. Al opened it for her and she stepped out, making room for him. After he walked onto the porch she slammed the door. Then she opened it and slammed it again. It was quite a stress reliever. Just as she reached for the handle for a third time, Al grabbed her and yanked her away from it.

"Winry, cut it out!" He had restrained her by the waist, dragging her back.

"Just one more time Al! Just one more time!" Roy was looking out the window, and both he and Ed were baffled.

"What is _her _problem today?" Roy asked. Ed shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess she's pretty angry at me."

"I'd be too." Roy said before sitting down. Ed just rested his head in his hand. Staying here for a while was going to be pretty tough, and the tension in the house wasn't even at it's peak yet. Meanwhile, the two teens were still walking outside, Winry trying to subside her anger, Al trying to start a conversation.

"I imagine it's been lonely in the house."

"You have no idea." She grumbled, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"We missed you while we were gone."

"Correction, _you _missed me. I missed you too, Al. I just wish I didn't feel so crummy." She said, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Why are you feeling so crummy? Just tell me everything." He said, sitting on a rock near the side of the road. Winry sat next to him, knowing she wanted to avoid this. If she did tell him exactly how she felt, she might sound like an idiot, or even worse, cry.

"You know why." Al nodded.

"Of course I do, but tell me. Tell me exactly why you're mad, exactly why you're sad, and exactly what I can do to make you feel better." She leaned on the rock next to her and started to tell him. After all, he was her friend, she owed him his answer.

"I guess there was no warning to me. No hint that he would end up hurting me, until you, that is. And the fact that it was for another girl hurts even more. It's just so frustrating feeling that he lied to me the whole time, and it's frustrating to know that someone you cared about cares about someone else." The tears that stung were blinked away immediately. She felt like Al was practically a stranger, becoming a little more outgoing, charismatic, and she wouldn't want to show him her weakness.

"I know what you mean." Winry looked up at him from the ground she was sitting on.

"To be lied to?" He shook his head and stood off the rock, getting ready to walk again.

"No, to watch someone you care about care for someone else." Winry stared at him oddly, but he kept on walking. She had to admit, though, telling someone how she felt made her feel better, but it still left her confused. The walk was made short when they saw dark gray storm clouds approaching, and tried to run home. Luckily, by the time they ran through the door into Pinako's, it hadn't started yet. Winry closed the door shut, and just as she reached her hand to the knob to slam it again, Al caught her hand.

"That's going to become a habit." Winry turned around, and was relieved to see Ed missing from the kitchen table. That is until, Pinako called for Dinner and everyone came rushing down. Pinako, had once again, taken great precautions in the seating arrangements, everyone was sitting next to someone who could restrain the other. Winry was to the right of Hawkeye, who was to the right of Mustang, who was to the right of Pinako, who was to the right of Ed, who was to the right of Al, who was to the right of Winry. Also, the potato salad was closest to Winry. She was sure nothing bad would happen tonight.

Pinako took her seat at the head of the table, and watched as people politely filled their plates with food, starting on casual dinner conversation. Mostly, she noticed Winry hadn't looked up once unless it was to get her food, which she barely picked at. Edward was staring at her, contemplating amends, but it just didn't seem possible.

_'Don't talk Ed. . .don't ruin my dinner table.' _Pinako said to herself, but Edward spoke anyways.

"So, Winry. How've things been?" She didn't respond. Smart girl.

"Ignoring me?" He asked. She gave a tiny nod, and went back to eating. Edward too took another bite. Asking again, "You don't want to say anything at all?"

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." She said, her eyes burning into his. He blushed and gulped the food down. Obviously she did say something . . . And for the rest of the days here, anything she said wasn't going to be polite.

"Gee, don't pounce on me for it." He said, recalling the night Roy had made his biggest mistake. He looked over to see Mustang blushing. Pinako twitched. Dinner conversation. The inevitable fight starter. But thank the lords, Winry stayed silent, eating her food, but she felt Ed's glare on her.

"It's impolite to stare, too. You just have a lack of manners, Al, you should teach him some." Ed looked at her.

"And what manners do I lack?" He said, mocking politeness, and putting his head in his hands.

"One, elbows off the table. Two, napkin in your lap. Three, you chew with your mouth open. The list goes on and on . . ." She said. He blushed and took his elbows off the table. Were these things that he always did, but she hadn't noticed before?

"Children . . ." Pinako started, but that didn't stop Ed from arguing back.

"Well, Winry, you didn't seem to mind these things a while back." She promised herself she wouldn't attack him. Nope, she wouldn't hit him.

"Well, Edward, you were rather polite before. Obviously, you don't remember that it's disrespectful to Pinako to be rude in her house. But then again, you never really cared about the feelings of people in this house. . ." she said, while Pinako rushed into the kitchen to get a pan.

"Winry, wouldn't you rather talk about this outside, instead of the dinner table?" Winry shook her head and stood from her seat.

"No, that's fine, I think I'll be leaving now." She went over to the stairs, but Ed grabbed her wrist. Inside her head, she was thinking 'How dare he. . .'

"I think it's better if we talk." She stepped on his foot, making him let go.

"I don't think that's possible." She said before running upstairs to her room, and slamming the door. Then she slammed it again. . . and again . . . and again. When it stopped, there was a dead silence in the downstairs. Pinako's hand on her pan twitched. She smacked Ed.

"WHAT -smack- WERE -smack- YOU -smack- THINKING? -smack- YOU -smack- KNOW -smack- SHE -smack- DOESN'T -smack- WANT -smack- TO -smack- TALK -smack- TO -smack- YOU!" When she was done, she gave him a few more smacks before returning her trusty plan to it's rightful place. Ed had a huge lump on his head, but he sat down like a wounded puppy.

The next few days of the Pinako house went almost the same - Slamming doors at the sight of Ed, and Al found that the need to comfort Winry wasn't necessary. In fact, she acted like she was completely fine - Like Ed never existed.

"Winry, I have a question for you." Al asked, on one of their daily walks. Winry just nodded, looking ahead.

"Shoot." He looked at the ground, obviously nervous.

"Are you over Edward?" Winry of course, automatically lied about that as if it were a reflex.

"Yes I am. I guess it was just a little crush." She flashed him a fake smile, that he mistook for a real one. She turned to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked thoughtfully and smiled. "I guess it's only fair. Go ahead." She paused for a moment.

"It's been bugging me since you guys first left. What was really wrong with you? I mean, you were upset." His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a blush, and Winry got a hint of what was going on.

"Well, it really sounds stupid. . ."

_'Wait.'_ Her mind whispered.

". . . and I tried to hide it. . ."

_'I get it. . .' _Her mind said a little louder.

". . .but over the past few days. . ."

_'Oh god. . .'_

". . .I've been feeling it again. . ."

_'Save me!' _Her mind screamed, but her facial expression stayed the same.

". . .And Winry, I wanted to know. . ."

_'Why did I have to lie!'_

". . .If you'd. . .be my girlfriend." He looked at the ground again, blushing like mad.

_'NO NO NO!' _Her mind screamed. But, logic was telling her otherwise. I mean, why not? He helped her when she was down, cheered her when she was sad, why would she say no?

"Well?" He asked, her, his brown eyes trying to read her. They had failed, because he only understood the words that came out of her mouth.

"Of course, Al." She said, he hugged her and grinned. She decided to ask him.

"So you were upset . . . because you were jealous?" He sheepishly nodded.

"I knew you had feelings for Ed, so I hid mine. But when you guys started ya know, dating. . . I snapped."

They continued their walk, Al dominating the conversation, but inside, once again, Winry was crumbling. She didn't know if this was the right thing - In fact she was sure it wasn't, but if it would help her get over Ed, fine. She had to give Al a chance.

Like she had been for the past week, she plastered on a fake smile. It was sad, when she realized she hadn't had a genuine one in a real, long time.

**-Avoids thrown objects- - ignore's the "Boo you suck!" coming from reviewers - ACK! I'm sorry! REALLY! Next chapter is going to be a heartbreaker, I can see it all now. . .I would like to apologize to the reviewers for putting them through the misery of the past two chapters. **

**Eirca - It's the right thing for now, but soon, things will probably be right until I screw them up again.**

**winryrockbell2 - Thank you for not being angry, you're one of the few! Thank you very very much for reviewing, you've been a great reviewer since I started writing.**

**Anicka - Ah, don't cry! He'll not do really mean things in the next chapter, okay? lol.**

**SavannahX - I've read a few EdXRose too, and they're appealing, but you're right. Ed is a dumb meanie.**

**Blaznxrapture - Er, guess this isn't a good time to point out you weren't the first reviewer in the last chapter? I'm very very very very very very very very very very sorry that I caused you much pain and misery, but if you kill me, you'll never see Ed and Winry together again, lol. Please don't hate me anymore!**

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru - Blaznxrapture is gonna be very angry at you for reviewing first hehe! Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**- - - -**

**As previously stated, I have a freewebs account which I update summaries for further chapters. Please view it. It's in my links section at the bottom of my profile.**


	19. Say That You Do

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I don't even own myself. My reviewers do._

_**AH! Still no love, and THREATS THIS TIME? Though somewhat humorous, yet frightening at the same time, I think I shall manage and add another super dooper chapter. This one, I'm hoping you will like more then the last two.**_

_**By the way, I'm assuming in the world of FullMetal Alchemist that they do not have washing machines.**_

**Chapter 19 - Say That You Do**

_Words are as hard to say as charades are so hard to keep._

The news about "Al and Winry" had spread amazingly fast, but no one seemed to try to talk them out of it - Everyone knew the truth that Al was too blind to see, that he was way more into it then Winry. While he was ecstatic, Winry still tried to hide her misery. Whenever he hugged her, she didn't feel the warmth she had felt from Ed, and when he tried to kiss her she turned the other way, even if it landed on her cheek. It still didn't send that certain electricity that Ed's kisses had made her feel. He was always bugging Winry about it, but she never answered him. She didn't _want _him to kiss her.

Edward stayed out of Winry's way, as Winry avoided him too, but it still wasn't a bliss in the house. There was always someone commenting to add to the tension, and an eruption didn't seem too far away. Both Riza and Roy, had noticed Winry's artificial attraction to Al, and even Pinako kept her nose out of it. But Riza knew better, that the whole thing was making everyone in the house unhappy, and she had planned on talking to Winry about it. When she had proposed that Roy did the same with Al, he was a bit baffled. It wasn't everyday that he was asked to give advice to the younger Elric, but since everyone had been so tense, he had agreed.

Hawkeye had gotten quite used to sharing a room with Winry, and it was actually fun to have someone else to talk to that wasn't a guy. In the military, almost everyone she worked with was a man. Winry had just finished showering, right after Hawkeye, and was now drying her hair in a white towel in her bathrobe. Riza's hair was still down, and it was drying as she sat in her camouflage sweatpants and a white tank top, cleaning her gun. She knew she wouldn't use it, but it was still comforting to know that it was clean and always ready for use. Winry had set on brushing her hair, before Riza knew it was time to start the conversation.

"So, Al's pretty cute, right?"

"I guess." Winry said.

"That doesn't sound too convincing, especially from me."

"Well, he's cute. That's that." She turned and looked at Riza. "Can I braid your hair?" Hawkeye looked a little shocked, but she nodded, and Winry started.

"So . . . how do you feel about Al?" She felt Winry's hands twisting her hair.

"I'm dating him, aren't I?" A very diplomatic answer, she had to give Winry credit. "What about you and Roy?"

"That's not the subject, but I love Roy, if that's what you're getting at." She blushed furiously while Winry gave a small laugh, and restrained herself from mumbling 'lucky.' "Do you love Al?" Winry sighed and slowed down braiding.

"Love's something you can't rush." She remembered how stupid she was, telling Edward she loved him. Stupid, stupid. . .

". . .Unless it's a first love. Those come rather fast, don't they?" The subject was of course, leaning towards Ed, and it was Winry's turn to blush.

"I guess they do." She tried to close the conversation, but Hawkeye wasn't done yet.

"Did you love Ed?" Anyone in the world would have known Winry's immediate reaction to this question, and that it would be a lie. She was hurt from him, what else could she say?

"No, I was stupid for acting on a crush." Riza noticed Winry was a little rougher when it came to finishing the last of the braid. Still, Winry tied it in elastic, while Riza continued talking.

"Nothing more?" Winry shook her head and stood up from a ground, handing Riza a mere to admire her work. "Wow, you're good at braiding." Winry nodded, proud of her skills and practice.

"Your hair reminds me of . . ." She didn't finish. Lately, she couldn't even say his name.

"Edward's?" Winry nodded, and quickly changed into her pajama's, while Hawkeye laid down on her mattress, and stretched her legs. After changing, Winry did the same with her own bed. "Win, you know you can talk to me about this stuff. It's not like I'm Al or Pinako."

She sighed. "I know Riza, it's just so . . . strange, talking about it. I just want to forget that it ever happened."

"And you think dating Al will help you do that?" Winry didn't reply, so Hawkeye tried to rephrase her question to get the answer she expected. "Do you _want _to date Al?"

"Do I _have _to answer?" Riza nodded and Winry groaned. "I don't think it's the right thing, but I don't see why not. He's nicer to me then _some _people."

"Don't settle for less then you want, Winry. I didn't." Riza said, giving her advice.

"That doesn't help. I don't know what I want." She said, frustrated.

"How do I know what you want, but you don't? Talk to him Winry. You know who I mean." Hawkeye flipped the lights out, and Winry laid down on the pillow, and as much as she tried, she couldn't fall asleep, because part of her knew Riza was right, and the other part denied it.

Meanwhile, in the other room, all three men were already changed into their night clothes (except for Roy, who's so sexy he sleeps in his boxers), and sitting up in bed, sharing "manly talk." Edward was sitting at his desk, writing a letter to who Roy assumed was Rose. He knew that it was the perfect time to bring up the subject of Winry, who Riza had most likely already talked to. He had to keep his end of the deal.

"So, Al, how're things with Winry?" Ed stayed silent, and kept to what he was doing. Now, if this was just any girl, Edward would have already let out his share of perverted comments.

"Thing's are going pretty well, I guess." He said, leaning back into his pillow.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Edward twitched, waiting for the answer, but Al just laughed.

"Does a kiss count if it's unsuccessful?" Roy shook his head. "Oh. Well then, I guess we haven't. But I know she will soon, maybe even tomorrow."

"Why, what's going on tomorrow?" Roy asked, still watching Ed out of the corner of his eye, who seemed very intent on listening to the conversation.

"Well, Edward and I were going to look for a home down here, but Ed didn't want to go so I invited Winry." Roy watched as Ed bit his lip, suppressing the angry words that would come out.

"And I was thinking, if she wanted to get out of this house, maybe she could come spend a few days with us in our _new _house." Roy thought of the perfect phrase to see Ed's reaction. He watched the boy carefully, who too was awaiting a response.

"What do you plan on doing with her there?" Ed turned around.

"Will you two shut up!" Roy tried to hide his smile.

"Well, Edward, a little jealous?" Ed sat back, and tried to act very nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"Not in the slightest. I have Rose now." Mustang knew it was time for his charismatic charm, heh.

"Ah, but Edward, just because you may be with someone else doesn't mean that you can't think about other women. In fact, every man thinks about other women, it's just a matter of hiding that fact from the one they _truly _love."

"Yeah, Ed, don't think I'd get mad or anything. I understand if you think Winry's pretty. I think she's gorgeous myself."

"I didn't say that!" Roy smirked.

"Well, do you think so?" Ed looked outraged.

"What!" Roy rephrased his question.

"Do you think Winry's pretty?" There was silence and anticipation in the room.

"She's alright."

"Liar." Roy commented. Ed turned to glare at him, and their eyes met. After being in the military so long, Roy could spot a liar from a mile away.

"She's pretty, alright?" Al looked a little disturbed, but nodded. That was the best talking Roy could do for now, because he couldn't talk to Ed any farther then that with Al in the room. So the lights were turned out, and everyone laid down, not another word said. The next day, Al woke up early and got dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. He tip-toed out of the room, trying not to wake up the other sleeping men, and opened Winry's door. Riza was gone, but Winry was still sleeping. Al bounced on her bed, and she groaned and turned over, using the pillow to cover her head.

"Wake up sleepy." He said, shaking her. She popped out from under the pillow, her hair a mess covering her face. He laughed. "Bad case of bed head." She hit him with the pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but he wouldn't allow her.

"We have to go look for the house!"

"This early?" She groaned.

"Yes, so get ready."

"It's going to take a while."

"I can wait." He left her room, and saw Ed, awake in the hall, stretching.

"Good morning!" Al said cheerfully. Ed nodded and yawned.

"You know, Al, it's been a while since we sparred. In fact, last time was when you were a bulky suit of armor. What do you say to stretching those muscles?"

"I say, meet you outside in ten." Al hopped downstairs, and Ed changed his clothes, and raced out onto the porch to see Al standing, with a smug look on his face he could have only acquired from watching Mustang.

"Ready?" Al nodded.

"Ready as ever." Ed raced forward and tried to land a blow on Al, who caught the fist, pushing Ed away. Al kicked Ed, who landed on the ground with a soft thud, but he was back up again when he hit Al in the stomach.

"Things hurt more when you're flesh . . ." He said, trying to recover his breath. He dodged another kick by Ed, and tackled him. Winry took a step outside, and saw the two boys fighting, and almost laughed. She knew who challenged who, but this time, she didn't know who would win. Normally, she would have counted on Al to win, but he wasn't in his suit of armor anymore, he would actually fatigue. Ed reeled his fist back to punch Al, and Winry knew it was time she interrupted.

"Al!" Both boys looked up, and scrambled off of each other. Al waved, but Ed stuck his hands in his pockets, a little angry that things had to stop. He was sure he was going to win. As Winry walked past with Al, for once, she didn't glare at him, but she didn't smile either. Ed looked back and watched her walk away. Winry had remembered Riza's words, and while they were looking for houses with "For Sale" signs, she was barely paying attention, but Al didn't seem to notice. She just stared out into the open, thinking about if she should really talk with Ed. But what was she hoping for? Him to dump Rose for a dull blonde like her? She shouldn't even be thinking about it anyways, she had Al, and that was what she wanted, right?

By the time they got home, Winry didn't even know if Al was interested in a house, bought a house, or even looked at one. She wouldn't even had known if he won the Noble Peace Prize, because she didn't pay any attention at all. The only thing on her mind was what she could say to Ed, or if she could say anything at all. When they arrived home, it was around three and Al was still babbling on about the things he saw.

"So what do you think, Winry?" Winry panicked by her lack of listening skills.

"Uhm, go for it?" She said, hoping it'd be the right answer to whatever he had asked or said before.

"Okay, then, I'll be back soon." Winry sat at the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands. She thought of something she could do to pass the time away. She could at least help out Pinako with chores, since she hadn't been much of a help lately.

"Laundry call!" She yelled to whomever was in the house, she heard people stomping, and most likely picking clothes up from the floor. Everyone in the house came and dropped their clothes into the laundry basket, which Winry dragged to the bucket of suds outside. She started on her own clothes, checking the pockets to make sure nothing important got wet. Actually, she did this with all clothes, and collected quite a lot of change from it.

She shook Ed's jacket, and some crumpled papers fell out. Before she threw them away, she looked at them - They were her letters. Confused, she was looking threw them, thinking of any possible reason he would keep them for so long. Mixed in their, were letters from Rose. Reading each of them, being the curious person she is, she could barely comment.

_**Edward,**_

_**I'm doing quite fine, and you? I'm still stuck until I can find another train to Liore. No one really wants to go there, so they don't make a lot of convenient trains with Liore as a destination. Tell Winry I said Hi, I guess. Maybe then you'll stop talking about her? That'd do just fine. I'm worried about leaving though, and you should start responding to my letters more often.**_

_**Rose**_

Winry admired the beautiful script on the letter, so much neater and prettier then her own. It made her a little jealous . . . just a little.

_**Edward,**_

_**Writing this on a train, please don't mind the handwriting. The train's actually pretty empty, but it's not a smooth ride. I'm going to be pretty sad going back to that desert town. I still haven't gotten your reply. I swear, Ed, if you don't right back I'm going to be angry.**_

_**Rose**_

She did notice that the writing was shaky, but she didn't care. She just put it behind the next letter, and continued reading.

_**Edward,**_

_**When you do write, it's barely a response. You never say anything interesting, or what's going on with you. I'm sick of you being so distant. Maybe we should just call it quits!**_

_**Rose**_

Winry hadn't the slightest clue that things were going so bad for him and Rose, but she couldn't help but feel the smallest of hope grow inside her, that she knew shouldn't be there.

_**Edward**_

_**Fine then! Don't write to me ever again! I don't want to talk to you anymore. You should get over Winry first before trying to date other girls.**_

_**Rose**_

Ed wasn't over her? When did this happen? Winry felt so confused, she didn't know what to say, until she saw Ed heading out of the house.

"What are these about?" She said, in a voice she didn't mean to make out so weak.

"I should ask you the same." He said, lifting up a pile of letters, that Winry recognized as the ones under her bed. She was shocked that he actually went _snooping._

"Give them back." She said, in a voice that was supposed to be firm.

"Why, you want to keep them?" He said, smirking.

"Just give them back!"

"Give me mine."

"Fine!" She handed them over and snatched hers out of Ed's hands, still surprised he actually went into her room.

"I imagine you've read them?" He said, more of a question then a statement. She gave a small nod.

"Why. . .Ed? Why did you break up with me?" He looked down, losing his confidence quickly. He didn't want to tell her, but there isn't any other reason he could come up with.

"I was . . . afraid."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that you'd just go away like everyone else. That'd I'd scare you away, and you'd leave. You're just too good for me, Winry. I couldn't handle it."

"What about Rose?"

"I broke things off with her. She'd tell me I'd talk about you too much. . ." Winry was happy in a way, but still so confused. She was right in front of Ed, and she shouldn't of been thinking the things she when she was "happy" with Al.

"Do you love him?" Ed said, looking into her eyes. She shouldn't say anything, she should just walk away. He broke her heart, she should just walk away without answering.

" . . .No. Ed, you're complicating things so much for me." He took a step closer to her, and she was afraid he'd hear her heart beating out of her chest. She wanted to stay cool in front of him, but it was getting so hard for her. . .

"Do you still love me?" She almost flinched at the words.

"Ed. . . I can't do this! To your own brother!"

"You're right, you can't do this. You can't keep leading him on if you feel _anything for me._" She looked at him, at his golden eyes that were so convincing. It almost hurt.

"But - " They were interrupted by the sounds of Al walking down the path.

"Hey Winry! I did what you said and I bought it!" Ed walked into the house, leaving Winry and Al alone.

"That's great, Al."

"It will be, Winry, but first I have to ask you something." Winry nodded, and Al sat down on the porch steps. She sat next to him.

"I was thinking when I was looking at that house. I thought of you . . ." He said softly. Winry nodded for him to continue. "It's only been a week, but I have to say it. I love you, Winry. It's been bugging the hell out of me, so I have to ask it." Winry waited for him.

"Do you love me too?"

**Dun.Dun. DUNNNN. Okay, I would like to INFORM YOU ALL that I will MEET the reviewers demands so I don't get my head blown off. Okay guys? No killing? Fantastic.**

**animechick50 - An ultimate Edwin moment isn't in this chapter, but perhaps next if you get that gun out of my face, lol! And don't tell my mama, she might kick meh down the stairs! lol!**

**SavannahX - Yeah, He's annoying when he's all metal, but perhaps now he can be cute, lol!**

**BlaznXrapture - Mwahaha. I am insane, but evil, nahh. If I was evil, I'd make you wait reallllly long for this chapter. But I promise I will meet the rest of your demands in the next chapter. You have my word. And by the way, you're still one of my favorite reviewers even if you have a gun to my throat.**

**Anicka - Thank you for not threatening me with weapons, lol!**

**- - - - - -**

**I'll inform you guys again. Go to my freewebs site, which link is in my profile. I update it with summaries about further chapters. If you're too lazy to view my profle to get the link, I'll put it here, but remove all the spaces please**

w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / r o y m u s t a n g s b a b e / h o m e . h t m


	20. Author's Note, sorry

**I know, I always told myself I wouldn't dedicate a chapter to Author Notes, but I feel you guys should know why updates are soo slow.**

**School's started, so there's way less computer time in my day, and it's even harder to write. And since there's less computer time, me and my brother fight over it, and he watches over my shoulder. My brother, or anyone for that matter, knows that I write fanfiction, so I can't write when I'm around everyone. If you're asking, "Why, am I embarrassed of my work?" I'll tell you the truth. I'm not ashamed, I'm proud of it, my brother tells me his opinions of fanfiction when he sees me reading it, and if I tell him, it won't be very good.**

**To top it off, I'm creating a story that I'm very proud of, to post on Fictionpress. I wrote 12 pages the first 3 hours of my idea. I'm not neglecting this story, I love it very much, but everything I write due to block, confusion, and time limit, isn't the quality that I expect to let my lovely viewers read. I refuse to provide anything that is less then my quality and at least minimum potential. I apologize, but the updates won't be as quick as I normally provide.**

**If I due happen to update anytime soon, or get another idea, visit my Freewebs. It'll have information**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(/)Roymustangsbabe/home(dot)htm**

**That's it for now**

**Love You All.**

**RoyMustangsBabe**


	21. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FullMetal Alchemist . . . sob . . ._

**Chapter 20 - The Truth**

_You can lie to anyone. It doesn't mean they believe it._

"Al . . ."

"Do you, Win?" She looked at his eyes, that seemed so full of hope, and she couldn't possibly imagine. All Winry could do was look at her feet. She knew exactly the answer he was looking for, and then she knew the truth. "You can tell me anything, Winry."

"I know I can tell you anything. I can't expect you to _understand_ everything." She said, in an emotionless voice that took some practice to master. She didn't want to tell Al how she really felt, but she didn't want things as they were. It made her regret giving him the chance in the first place, but she really had convinced herself she cared for him, and not for Ed. Now after their confrontation, things felt like they were changing, and once again she was placed in the middle, confused.

"I'll understand, Winry. Lately, things have just been amazing. I just have to know if you feel the same." He grabbed her hand and looked at her with loving, brown eyes. "Just tell me, Winry."

"It's too complex." She simply stated. Al looked at her and smiled.

"I'm smart, I can figure it out." It was now or never . . .

"Al . . . I don't feel that way about you."

". . . What?" She let go of his hand and stood up, exasperated.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand!"

"But . . . why?" Winry stayed silent, her eyes were brimming with tears. She told herself to stay strong, but Al could already read her thoughts. "It's Ed, isn't it?"

His voice was solemn, and Winry didn't know whether she should nod or just stay still. She chose the second option, and Al looked as if he was getting angry. "It is, isn't it Winry?"

"I knew I shouldn't of. . ."

"Shouldn't of what? Lead me on or tell me the truth? I'm not happy with either!" He shouted. The fact that he was taking it so harshly was getting on Winry's nerves.

"I gave you a chance! I shouldn't of said yes in the first place . . ."

"Then why did you?" The million dollar question. The one that made her feel absolutely horrible, because she knew the answer was one that would hurt him. "Tell me the truth Winry, you owe me at least that much!"

"The truth is that I thought I could do it! I thought I could get over Ed, and I thought with you, it would help! I was wrong, I'm not over him! I lied, I'm a horrible person!" She yelled at him, clenching her fist.

"I really believed you Winry." Her tears that were once brimming were now down her face. She wished she was more strong, that she could finally hold them in. They always ended up escaping somehow. "I really thought you cared about me. Obviously, I was wrong."

Al walked inside, and slammed the door, just like Winry had done whenever she was upset or angry. It felt bad being on the other side of the table now. Winry sat on the porch steps and looked out into the yard. What was she doing? What was going on? Since when was life so confusing? Things had been fine since everything before progressing her feelings, and now she just wanted to shut them out. She made a mistake, and the only thing Winry wanted now was to take it all back. If only she could go back in time.

Even though it wasn't possible, it was nice to dream. She gripped the letters she held so tightly in her hand, and she wished things could be like they were before the mess. Winry wished she could open up the bottled moments from before Ed left, but nothing was coming to her. Life was a nightmare, with no escape. Things were so wrong when they used to be so right. Once she head the door behind her open, she cringed at being interupted in thought, but she was relieved when she saw it was Riza.

"Winry? What happened now?" Winry's tears had dried up, but her eyes were still red. She turned and looked away, glad that her voice wasn't cracked.

"Riza, can I ask you a question?" Riza gave a small smile.

"Didn't give me much choice."

"It's kind of personal. . ." Riza just shrugged her shoulders, so Winry continued on. "Do you love Roy?"

Although Riza did look startled, she answered. "Yeah. . . I had for a long time."

"How did you know?"

"It's a gut feeling. Why? Are you in love with Alphonse, Winry?" This time, Winry did turn to Riza.

"Actually, I'm not. But that's okay, right?" Riza nodded and smiled at the younger girl.

"It's fine. You have plenty of time." Winry stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm not sure if I do have enough time. It's better not to be late." She winked at Riza, and went into the house, leaving Riza a little confused. Looking in the kitchen, both Ed and Al were missing. "Ed!"

She called up the stairs to him, and started marching up them herself. She swung open the room herself, to see he was just standing there, at hearing his name.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before running into his arms. "I shouldn't have done what I did . . ."

At first she felt rejected, but she felt his arms wrap around her, accepting her words. She put her arms around his neck and held on tighter then she ever had before.

"It's my fault this all happened. . ." But before he could explain herself, Winry decided it was enough. She kissed him at just the right time. Yes she was a young teenager girl, who was obsessed with automail and barely knew anything outside of the world. But that didn't mean she didn't know what she want, and she wanted Ed, and she wouldn't settle for less. Al was like her brother, it couldn't go farther then that.

But Ed wasn't like a brother to her; He was much, much more.

**I'm sorry it's so short and pathetic. I decided that you guys deserved something rather then nothing. Thank you to all my reviewers to be understanding that I have a lack of time and privacy. I really appreciate it guys! Next chapter, I'll put my usual ''Thanks to my Reviewers,'' But I just want to send a special thanks to Winryrockbell2 and SavannahX for cheering me up. Thanks guys!**


	22. Love Between Family

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FMA._

**Hi friends! Miss me? Soo much stress at school, and may I add, that I was grounded. . . I have the State Educational Assesment Program coming up, and I also have tons of homework everyday. Not to mention my new fictionpress story, which I'm proud to say has grown to forty pages.**

**P.S. - There are only 1-3 chapters left**

**P.P.S. - All reviewers are going to beat me for this chapter. I bet that you guys are seriously going to hunt me down, and throw can openers at me. Please, please, PLEASE, don't automatically kill me afterwards. If you kill me, I can't update.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Love between Family**

_The things a brother can do._

"Winry, I'm sorry it happened this way." Ed told Winry, still holding her.

"What are you talking about?" She said into his hair.

"Al, Rose, everyone. Everythings so complicated."

"We can make it." Winry said, backing away for just an inch.

"I have no doubt about it. At least, not anymore." Winry smiled and looked at Ed, knowing that he really meant it this time. Things were finally where she wanted them to be, but a lot of people were hurt on the way. How could she be so happy when her childhood friend was somewhere, torn apart? Al needed to be okay for them to be okay, he really needed to approve. After all, he was there every step of the way, and it just wasn't right to have his support ripped out from under them.

"I made a mistake, and I need to fix it." Winry whispered to Ed.

"You mean Al, don't you?" Ed said, smiling at the caring girl in front of him. Even in times like this, she couldn't be happy until everyone else was.

"We owe him this much, right?" Ed nodded his head, and Winry parted, bounding out the door. She winked and started down the stairs, running outside, searching for the second Elric brother. The car in the driveway was missing, and she guessed that he did what a lot of men did when they were angry. Take a long drive, and not for scenery, but for that little pump of adrenaline that made their own anger seem meaningless. To feel like they were running away, when all they were doing was circling the area.

It wasn't to really leave, but it was the freedom to know that you could. But where was he right now, and how long would it take for him to get back? She needed to talk to him now, to apologize and sort things out, and promise never to deceive him again. She had to patch up her own mistakes, not for guilt purposes, because it was the right thing to do. It had been a while since she had felt so sure of something, but she cared for Al like a brother.

Who knew what a brother could do?

**- - - -**

"Damn Ed!" Al yelled, speeding down the dirt road in the old car. There was no way to put his mind at ease, anymore. His brother had taken away yet something else from him, this time, it was worse. Ed was always the hero, the famous one, taking away all of his pride. He had looks and charm, money, and so many oppurtunities with so many women, how come he had to take his? The one thing that was _his, _Ed took away! Winry was special to him, but his brother found her first.

What was wrong with him? When he looked in the mirror, he didn't look like such a bad guy, but to Winry he was nothing but a childhood friend. Why was he always the friend, and never anything more? He really wanted to have future plans with Winry, to start a life with someone he really cared for. Everything was ruined, and it was all Ed's fault! And what did Al get in the end? Nothing, he had everything taken away.

A brother wasn't supposed to treat his brother like this, and take everything, but that didn't stop Ed. Al had nothing, absolutely nothing in the end! He had been driving in circles around the neighborhood, trying to clear his head, and all he could think of was Ed and Winry. Winry was such a loving, caring, beautiful girl, she deserved someone like him. Wait. . . wasn't it more Winry's fault then Ed's? After all, it was her choice to pick someone to love, and she picked Ed over him.

That's right, it wasn't his brother's fault at all, it was Winry's for breaking his heart, it was all Winry. She had tricked him, and told him that she cared for him, while she still loved Ed! Winry was a liar, not Ed. His brother wasn't at fault, and it was stupid to blame him when it was Winry who did it.

At the same time, Winry had went outside, ignoring the sparkling stars and fresh, night air to look for Al. This wasn't a thing that she wanted to ruin her friendship with Al, because in truth, his support made her very happy. Who wouldn't be happy with a guy like Al as a friend? He was loyal, he was trustworthy, and most of all, he had always been there for her through the good and the bad. She started down the driveway, and was started to go across the dirt road. . .

Al was still going as fast as he could with his foot on the pedal, trying to put all he had in anger into speed. The car was flying with dust leaving a trail behind itIt was Winry, it had to be, and if he kept going at this rate, he was going to hit her! He had just one second left to hit the break, just a one second chance, and with all the anger built up in him. . .

He didn't take it.

* * *

**:Avoids Rotting Fruit:**

**Told you so. But trust me, this is not the end! I just needed to leave you guys with a cliffie so you know that 1. This story is not dead and 2. I do plan on updating.**


	23. Alchemic Attempt

**Wow, no threats! I really do love you guys! Here's another chapter, because I'm in a loving and giving mood. And because I severely think you should check out my fictionpress story, heh.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Alchemic Attempt**

_One last try._

Al closed his eyes when he heard the impact of another human body hitting the car. He immediately hit the break, but it was too late. He came to a stop and swung open the door. What had he just done? What was he thinking! There was a dark figure laying in middle the street. As soon as his feet hit the dirt road he ran over and sat at the side, trying to pick her up. How could he have done that to Winry?

He felt something warm when he touched Winry, and he lifted his own hands to the light and saw the warm, dark liquid dancing on his palms. She was bleeding, and so much too. It was all his fault! There was no reason he should've done that! At the mere sight of Winry's blood, he could barely respond himself. Nausea overcame him quickly, and he started to panic; his lungs constricted at the thought of his own actions.

Carefully, Al picked up Winry in his arms, not knowing what else to do. This didn't feel like Winry; She was too light, too motionless, too limp to be the Winry he knew. What could be done, what could he do, how could he save her? Winry was losing too much blood, too fast, and he was completely helpless. The slam of the screen door came, and Edward came running out.

"Al, I heard the brakes on the car, I-" He saw Winry, lying nearly lifeless in his brother's arms. "Al! What happened?"

"Bro-Brother, we need to h-help her!" Al stammered, trying to get his obvious words out, Ed looked at Winry, and felt his own hot tears in his eyes.

"She's. . . she's bleeding real bad Al. . . I don't know what we can do!" He said to his brother, his voice cracking. He took Winry from Al's hand. Her eyes were close, with her hand folded over her stomach, her other arm bent at a different angle.

"Brother, we're al-alchemists! We have to be ab-able to do so-something!" Al stuttered, wiping his eyes.

"Didn't we learn our lesson last time, Al! I don't want to lose you again!" Al thought of what he just did, to the beautiful girl that was now dying in his brother's arms.

"That's a risk that we'll take. I don't want Winry to die! Not another person who we love! She's all we have left!" Al exclaimed. If it took his own life, he would restore Winry. It didn't matter, this was his mistake, and he would fix it.

"It might not even work! I can't lose both of you, or leave you alone!" Al looked at his brother like he was crazy. Both boys were hysterics.

"We have to try Ed! This is for Winry!" Ed looked once more at the pale girl in his arms, and decided his brother was right. He would try as hard as he could, no matter what he lost again. Al and Ed were smarter this time, maybe they could pull it off.

"Alright, Al. We need a spot."

"The basement!" Al said. Without anywhere else to go, the boys ran in, glad that no one was home to see the next mess they were in. Stumbling down the steps, they flicked on the light and cleared the floor. "Do you remember the array?"

"I can never forget it." Ed said. He picked up a piece of chalk lying around, and started on the complicated words and shapes. He needed to work faster, but drawing such complex things were hard. So many complex shapes, circles, signs. After breaking the chalk, Ed passed the other half to Al, who started to help. Soon, thanks to two people and the urgency to move fast, the array was completed, large and amazing. "We need to lay her in the middle."

Al and Ed picked Winry's body up, and moved it into the center. Just looking at all the symbols, brought back horrible memories to Ed, but he knew, this was a matter of highest priority. He would give up anything for Winry, his arm, his leg, his life, just to see her smile. For all he knew, these could be his or his brother's final moments, or it could be Winry's. Only an attempt at Alchemy could tell.

"Are you. . . sure Al?"

"I'm sure brother. . . I need to do this." Ed gave a weak smile to his brother.

"No. _We _need to do this." Ed clapped his hands and looked at the array. Al too, got ready to place his hands on the circle, before they begun, Ed looked at his brother. "Ready?"

"Yeah. . . I'm ready." At the same time, they placed their hands on the circle, and a blue light started to emit from the chalk lines as soon as they touched. Ed suddenly felt. . . strange. . .like he was dissolving, like there was a strong pull. Then, a bright light blinded him, and he felt like he was falling. He heard a loud sound, that was him hitting the ground. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, and there stood before him was. . .

The gate. Years ago, he had fell in front of the very same place, in the very same way, staring at the very same gray, stone door that had taken away his brother and his limbs.

"Oh no. . ." Ed started, when the gates creaked open, almost purring for him to enter once more. It held the ultimate knowledge, that he would face again. A million things, crammed into his head one time. The gate was pulling him, and he couldn't run away from it. All he could do was let it pull him in, and hopefully be spit back out. Black, stringy arms pulled at him and absorbed him into their depths, ripping at his limbs, showing he had know escape. "No! No! Al, Winry, somebody!"

The doors closed in front of him, an he felt himself being tugged at from all directions. The images were being shoved into his head, until finally, the door opened once more, and he felt himself pushed right back out, lighter then when he had come in. Slowly, the gate disappeared, leaving Ed alone in the blank, white walls, until unconciousness showed mercy, however, not for long. After the blackness, he had woken up, almost afraid to see what might lay in front of him. When he did, though, he had a right to be frightened.

Ed wasn't even in the basement anymore, but he was on his bed upstairs, with a cool washcloth on his head. What had happened in the moments that he had been unconcious? He lifted up his hand, and what he had expect to feel was warm flesh, not cool automail. What was happening to him? He flung over the sheets, to see that his leg, was automail once more too. Had it all been a nightmare? Looking next to the bed, he saw Winry, sleeping on a chair next to him, her tiny hand resting on the covers. The only thing indicating that she was sleeping rather then dead, was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Where was Al? Was Winry okay, or was this really the reality, and the rest just a dream? No, it was too real to be a dream, a nightmare. He shook Winry's shoulders, and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Ed! You're awake!" She yelled, a little too loud for someone who had just woken up. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Winry, what's happening?" He asked softly. Winry tore herself away. Her angelic features turned angry, and she reeled back her hand and slapped him. "Wh-What?"

"That's for scaring me! Why did you do something so reckless?" She asked, her face later softening up. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you."

"What. . .happened?" He asked, still dumbfounded at his situation.

"Ed. . . you tried to use alchemy. . . to save me," she said in a sad tone, "I woke up, and I found you, lying on the floor, just as you are right now. You lost your real limbs again. . . I'm sorry."

"What happened to Al?" Winry looked down, and Ed feared the worst. "Tell me he's alive, Winry!"

"He's alive, Ed. . . but. . ." She said, drifting off.

"He's what?"

"His soul is in his armor, again, Ed."

* * *

**I think there'll be one more chapter after this, an epilouge, and a special thanks for all of my reviewers. I know I haven't been thanking you guys, but I'm saving it for the special thanks for reviewers at the end. I really have come to know all of you, and I really hope that when I make a new story, you'll think about reading it. I honestly couldn't have gotten better readers, and I thank you very much. I hope the final chapter is to your liking. If any of you like my style of writing, I'd like to inform you of my fictionpress story. I'll post the url here.**

www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(slash)read(dot)php?storyid2246753

Thank you guys. Love you all!


	24. Alchemy Can't Gain Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**By the way, the reason why I always love Ed and Winry, is because I'm reading the manga now, and they're so cute in it, you can tell it's more of a romance thing then in the show.**

**The Final Chapter, until the Reviewers Note I will post two days later, so you all have a chance to review. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Alchemy Can't Gain Everything**

"Al, where are you?" For someone who had just woken up, he was very energetic due to his eagerness to find his brother. His search was ended quickly when he swung the door open to the porch, seeing a full, large suit of armor sitting on the chair next to the door. "Are you okay, Al?"

"I'm. . . in this again, brother." The echo had returned to his voice. "How did this happen?"

"We were returned to our old bodies. . . they must've still been at the end of the gate. . . strange, huh?"

"It's not strange, it's horrible." Al said, looking at his metal hands.

"We're back to where we started. Back at square one."

"Do you think we could do it again?" Al said, looking at his brother. He then turned his gaze elsewhere. "Nevermind. I have to keep this body."

"Why Al? We have the power to return you, you know." Al looked incredibly guilty, and being his brother, Ed knew something was up. "Why do you feel you need this body?"

"I don't deserve my real body." Ed raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about. . .?"

"Ed. . .It's all my fault. I could've stopped the car but. . . I kept on going. . ." It wasn't all registering in Ed's mind.

"What do you mean?" Al couldn't face his brother like this, not while he was the one who's at fault for Ed's leg and arm being automail again. He turned to face the railing of the porch.

"I could've stopped the car! I'm the reason why we're like this, why Winry was hurt!" Ed clenched his metal fist, but held in his anger towards his brother. Al was going to have to deal with quite an interrogation.

". . .I can't believe it."

"I know, I'm a horrible person. I deserve this body." Ed wanted to yell at his brother, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to punch him, or to hit something, to just imagine the vivide scene of seeing it happen. "But, while I had it, it was wonderful."

"What are you saying?"

"To feel again, brother. Even if it was tears sometimes, or even the simple touch of a hand. The warmth coming from a cheek, the feeling of my feet against the ground. I didn't experience the best things," Al added, remembering the feeling of warm blood that he had spilled, "but I got to feel again." Ed took a deep breath, and put his anger aside, as hard as it was.

"We've both done some pretty wrong things, Al." Ed sighed, thinking back to the night of their first human transmutation. "Our sins are heavy, they're unbearable sometimes. It feels better to hold the weight on our own, then to burden others around us."

"Sometimes maybe we should share the weight, but that only adds to guilt, but how are sins erased? How can we ever get rid of our mistakes?" Ed finished, wondering himself.

"Some mistakes can't be taken back. Some of our sins, we have to bear forever, some can't be shared. They aren't forgiven." Al stated in a melancholy tone.

"Have you ever tried to be forgiven? For all of our lives, we've forgiven each other, just as you did for me for your body. Sleepless nights were spent over that one trouble, and you forgived it when I thought you never would. Maybe all you need to do is ask?" His brother suggested, and Al knew exactly what it meant.

"It never hurts to try if it might work." Ed gave him a confident smile.

"That's always been our motto." Al went into the house, where metal met hardwood floors, creating a loud racket. He wished he could tiptoe around like he did before. Like everyone in the Pinako's house, Al knew exactly where Winry was when she was stressed, so he opened the door to the basement and started down the stairs. As expected, she was sitting at her desk, but not tinkering with metal like she normally would be. She was staring at the array, that was still marked the area where Ed and Al had went against life's way for the second time.

"Winry, I'll understand if you turn away, I'll even understand if you leave me right here. I'm just going to ask for you to listen to me, for just a moment." Winry did look up at him with crystal blue eyes that were too tired from crying. "What I did was horrible. . . I'm never going to forgive myself, and in no way do I expect you to forgive me, either. Even if I expect you to walk away, maybe even never speak to me again, I'm still going to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain."

The eyes that he thought were tired from crying seemed to have found their tears again. When she stood up, he thought she was going to hit him, yell at him, scream and punch him, but he was wrong. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the suit of armor, and although he couldn't feel, there was something there. The emotion of feeling human, which was more important then anything he could ask for.

"I'm the one who should apologize. . . You sacrificed your human flesh, just for me, and I lied to you in the first place." Al was surprised for a moment, but then he realized who it was. It was Winry, and she had always forgave people no matter their mistakes, yet she blamed herself. "You saved me, Al. I owe so much to you."

"No, Winry, you don't. This is enough." He said, commenting on the embrace. "I don't need flesh to be human."

Ed had stood at the top of the steps, glad that his brother had gambled with his chances. Things could go back to the way they were. In the physical department, it was like they were on square one this time, but some things had changed. Ed didn't feel the need to find the stone, he didn't feel the need to restore his body, while his brother had learned to live with his. He could finally do what he had wanted to do before he even started on his journey.

At that moment, he walked down the steps, just so he could hold Winry. She had become so much more to him, just being with her through all of this had been the most exciting journey he had embarked on. Al had found what he had been looking for, a human feeling, a human touch, and Ed had found what he had been looking for. A place to belong.

He had found his home, and his one true love.

And that was something even alchemy couldn't do.


	25. Reviewers Note

**The Reviewers Note**

_My God It's going to hurt to delete those 24 documents._

_**I would like to thank you all upon the completion of my first started fanfiction story. I tried my best to provide a story that appealed to you all, and I think that I succeeded. I hope that you've all enjoyed this story, and I love all of you guys. You kept me writing, every review motivated me even more. You guys have made me want to write, more then a hobby, but as an obligation and enjoyment. Thank you.**_

**BlaznXrapture - **_My Lord, you've been a handful! I've always looked forward to your reviews, unless they were ones of threats of course(Ahem, "I'll stick your feet to your head"). I really hope you'll end up reading my next fullmetal fanfic! I have a myspace and email, just in case you wanna talk to meh and give me some more ideas. Thank you so much, you've been there since chapter one and haven't stopped your support._

**SavannahX - **_Heh, my fanfiction AND fictionpress buddy! Of course, I'll end up making an EdXRose fanfic, most likely in the future just for your entertainment of course. You're such a fantastic reviewers, I'm glad that I got to meet you through Fanfic. You're a completely amazing writer too!_

**winryrockbell2- **_One of the sweetest reviewers ever! While others started to doubt me sometimes, you still stuck with me through it. I really do appreciate all the help and hope you've given me! Your reviews always make me smile, they really make my day to tell you the truth. Thank you times infinity_

**animechick50 - **_Ah, I remember the early days with talks of rabid squirrels and wrath! My first reviewer, and you've been there since. I hope that this story impressed you, or at least entertained you for a certain period of time, ha. Through your random huggles and your also random threats -Remembers Guns being pointed at head- Thank you so much since day one!_

**Anicka - **_I can never forget my Anicka! I remember our discussions of Roy and Johnny Depp, and you've been one of the most loyal reviewers, a review on almost every chapter! I appreciate the time you've spent on reading my story. You kept me up there in high hopes, and I love yahs!_

**Mahiru - **_I'm so glad that you took the time to read my story, even though it was close to being finished! Not many readers take the time to do that, and I personally thank you for being so nice and understanding! You've earned a spot in the special reviewers section, dun dun dunnnnn!_

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru - **_I always tried to provoke a conversation out of you, I even told you how much of a hottie Sesshomaru was, but to no avail. I still appreciate all of your reviews, hehe!_

**Other Reviewers:**

_**I thank all of you guys, but if you didn't review that often, I didn't come to know you that well, but I still appreciate your reviews SOOO MUCH. Don't think because you don't get a three sentence explanation, I don't love yah guys.**_

_teen13, silver sliver, The Vibes Alchemist, SoundofLight, ash 892, DarkSquire008, Edward Elric, yay, eirca, BlueBerryTart, Vash'sGirl83_


End file.
